World of Chances
by x-Bademancer-x
Summary: So Random and the rest of us weren’t going anywhere but the top. I just wished I’d never had to know how wrong I was. Mostly Channy, partly SR & MF castmate interaction.
1. Prologue

**Ok, firstly, I'm SOOOO sorry I haven't written a FanFic in…wow, has it really been over a year?! Haha wow! Sorry, I've been too busy reading all of your amazing stories. Secondly, now sorry if this disappoints anyone, but I'm not going to be one of those people who will have a set deadline for when the next chapter or story will come out, because I'm actually pretty busy lately. I write all of these at night, depending on how tired I am. So sorry beforehand, and please, R & R! I really would appreciate it; I'm clueless when it comes to climaxes, especially with SWAC! Alright, I'll stop talking now, and let you get to reading. Enjoy =) -CheckItOutGirl**

_Prologue_

The Prop house was filled with a light atmosphere, the intensity of fighting between castmates done for the day. Tawni, Nico, Grady, and I all sat around the TV, slurping frozen yogurt and checking out Sharona's blog, laughing at her ridiculous predictions. Well, most of us were slurping. Tawni was delicately sipping hers, followed by her "'Insert Action Here', Wipe, and Gloss" technique.

"Oh! Listen to this one: 'Who's the cuter Random? Chad Dylan Cooper as a HottiEMT or Grady as a dolphin?'"

"Grady!" Zora chimed in.

"Grady!" Nico chuckled, mouth stuffed to the brim with his frozen, creamy goodness.

"Chad!" Grady bursted. We all looked at him, our eyes demanding some kind of logical explanation for his answer.

"What?" he began nervously, "I looked scary in the Dolphin Boy sketch! My head exploded water!"

Everyone starting laughing, a lighthearted, easy sound, but mine was the loudest. Mine wasn't as easy nowadays, especially on the subject of a certain three-named doofus. Lately it seemed forced, as if it were being pushed up my throat and through my lips by my somersaulting stomach.

And 99% of the time, that four-lettered jerkthrob was the cause of my discomfort.

I've been more observant of our hoity-toity rivals ever since I'd learned about their hatred towards our show, trying to figure out the key to their overwhelming success. But it seemed like every time I'd found the key to the portal to Paradise, that blonde-headed, egotistical, self-centered, selfish, arrogant (need I go on?) jerk face stepped into view, causing me to drop the keys into the never-ending, always confusing abyss called my heart.

And I loathed him for that. The way he could always prance into a room and make me forget what I was doing and, if he got really lucky, make me forget how to speak.

This only added to his ego, which had to be at least the size of Jupiter by now. He was _so_ convinced no girl could resist his charm; Tawni already fell for him as a child, and his female "Mackenzie Falls" costars had no problem sidling up to him when he needed someone to gush over his so-called perfection.

So the moment I discovered his obsessive self-absorption, I vowed to myself that I, Sonny Monroe, would _never_ fall for his charm. They'd have to kick me off "So Random!" before I'd say yes to him. I finally concluded on that resolution, since the whole pigs-flying thing turned out to actually happen. Who knew they really _could_ fly as long as you had a live show, a trampoline and two troublemaking boys?

Because I knew that both I and "So Random!" weren't going _anywhere_, except, someday, beating out "Mackenzie Falls" for the prestigious Tween Choice Award. "So Random!" and the rest of us weren't going anywhere but the top.

I just wished I'd never had to know how wrong I was.

**So, should I give up, should I continue? Did you like it, did you hate it? Gimme a review! =) I honestly thought I could've done better, but your opinion matters the most! Like I said before, I would really appreciate R & R's! Thanks! =) -CheckItOutGirl**


	2. The News

**Ok, so I've worked something out in my head. I can pretty much publish a new chapter every weekend. Hope I satisfied at least one person out there. Please review! I love hearing from you all. I'm really happy with how this chapter turned out. I'm eager to start the next. Special shout out to ****liveisveryshortsoami**** for all those ideas and for just being great.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, of course I own SWAC. I also own a talking unicorn named Jeff.**

_Chapter One_

The first thing I saw the next morning in the cafeteria was Marshall, his bald head hanging mournfully. I saw tear stains splattered upon his suit.

"Marshall?" I asked gently, "Are you alright? Did Nico and Grady break another one of your birthday presents?" Laying a hand on his shoulder, I felt sympathy for the man. Nico and Grady destroyed everything they could touch.

But Marshall just shook his head glumly.

Then, as if noticing me for the first time, he wiped away the wetness from his eyes and sniffled, trying to look as normal as possible. "Sorry," he whispered, his voice shaking, implying more behind the simple phrase. I watched him leave, my hand still resting mid-air where his shoulders had been under them not moments before. Curiosity getting the best of me, I deserted the caf and my yogurt-yearning stomach, racing down the halls to get to the Prop House.

It wasn't until I felt the sharp pain of carpeted wood under my side that I realized I'd bumped into someone. But my automatic apology stopped short when I saw the blob of blonde hair slowly getting up and dusting himself off dismissively.

"Sonny." Chad tried to grimace, but wound up smirking at my name, the way he always does. He was as transparent as a window.

Ever since the day I met him, Chad Dylan Cooper was public enemy #1, and it was no surprise he should have felt the same. And he did—for a while. But ever since I'd pretended to twist my ankle at our fierce game of Musical Chairs, his hard demeanor had dimmed, showing softer, kinder sides of Chad I couldn't have ever even guessed existed in a person like him. He and I had slipped up a few times about our feelings, but covered them as quickly as we'd said them. Everyone else saw a major crush forming—I only saw a cruel heartbreaker with no respect for others. But even though _I _was impenetrable, it didn't mean Chad was. He'd done several things that made his true feelings for me clear. He'd been my special dance at prom, the arm that caressed me on a date (even if it_ was_ fake), the one who implied he loved me because of a backstage slip-up, the supportive hand that held me up during injury (even if it _wasn't _real), and so much more. And because of this, my heart ran rapidly every time I saw those familiar blue eyes.

As quickly as it had appeared, that smirk of his was gone. Then it was my turn to grimace.

"What are you doing here, Chad?" I said, each word slithering through my teeth, coated with distaste. Convincing him I loathed him was easier than buying a gift for Tawni. Cocoa-Mochoa-Cocoa or a mirror, every time.

Suddenly a smile as sly as a villain's was creeping across his lips, an echo of it dancing gleefully in his eyes. It made my stomach flop uneasily.

"First, why don't you watch where you're going?"

I stuck my tongue out childishly at him.

"Second, a sincere apology would at least be helpful in cheering me up. You _did_ ruin the CDC hair, after all."

I rolled my eyes. "I am SO, deeply, utterly, unbearably sorry. How will I EVER forgive myself?" I laid a hand over my forehead dramatically as he watched with a cross between annoyance and amusement painted on his face.

"How was that?" The corners of my mouth turned up playfully as I watched him scoff and avert his eyes. "Believable. For now."

"And your last reason? I'm waiting." I made a point to tap my foot and cross my arms, but then I saw the twisted expression return. My stomach flipped once again, my tauntingly playful face hardening.

"Oh? You don't know?" His eyes danced like flames in a fire, licking away at the blue. "Well, I'm just here to watch the show. I'd gladly escort you." He stuck out a warm, inviting hand.

It took almost everything I had to turn away from it, rolling my eyes and _pfft_ing his gesture. Because, to my great misfortune, somewhere inside of me wanted to take it and never let go. But most of me was wondering the truth behind his dark words. What 'show'?

I could hear his heavy footsteps behind me, feeling them beat the ground, as I tried my best not to break into a sprint toward the Prop House.

I entered the usually happy room to see all of my castmates, including Marshall, sitting solemnly on the couches. I could hear soft crying coming from the vent as I realized Zora wasn't as clearly seated in the room as the others.

Tawni's normally perfect makeup was smeared with tears, mascara running down her face like zebra stripes; Nico and Grady sat leaning against each other, flicking loose threads of a pillow resting on their lap. Marshall looked the same as earlier this morning, only somehow worse. None of them even noticed Chad and I walking into the room.

I wasn't sure what to do, who to hug first. My heart hammered against my chest like an oversized drum. My head spun. I started feeling lightheaded and dizzy, but made sure not to go show any further expression than worry and fear to the outside world.

"Wha-who-are-do…huh?" I stuttered, pointing to every face in the room, not sure what to say first. "Marshall?" I finally managed.

"Sonny, sit down," he said, leading me toward the couch everyone else was leaking tears on. I sat in between Tawni and Marshall. Out of character, Tawni rested her head against mine sadly. I patted her hair comfortingly, though inside I was screaming.

"Sonny," he began, "you have been incredible since you joined the cast. You're the kindest, most wonderful person to work with, and I couldn't have asked for a better addition to this team." He smiled down at me, and I did my best to return it, but it felt wrong even on my own face.

"Our ratings have increased dramatically, and anyone near or around you has a hard time not liking you. Unfortunately, we still haven't been able to top 'Mackenzie Falls' ratings, but we've all been amazing, nonetheless." He looked pointedly at Chad for a moment, who was stretched out comfortably on the gaming chair I bought Nico and Grady for their birthday, watching the ordeal unfold before him. I supposed since he guest starred on our show once, he feels right at home, allowed to be here.

"I want to say thank you for everything you've done for 'So Random!', me, and your castmates. You really have been a ball of sunshine, just like your name implies. Thank you again, Sonny." He patted the top of my head as gently as I was stroking Tawni's.

My brown eyes were confused, upset, angry, and scared, all at the same time. I didn't even know what my face must be showing. I glanced at Chad, who was no longer smirking twistedly, but analyzing me anxiously as if I were a terminally ill hospital patient.

Then, as Marshall took a deep breath and stared into my eyes, he said the words I'd never thought I'd hear announced in my entire life.

"Sonny, 'So Random!' has been canceled."


	3. The Agreement

**I tried to make this one longer, and I think I succeeded. This was four pages on Microsoft Word, something I don't think I've ever even accomplished with a FanFic. Thank you for the reviews! You're all so supportive. I'm glad you like my writing! I try, I try. Haha ;) **

**Disclaimer: Yes, I'm executive producer of SWAC. My business partner is Marshall! Ok, really? You know I don't own it. Just get to reading. =)**

_Chapter Two_

Previously on WOC:

As Marshall took a deep breath and stared into my eyes, he said the words I'd never thought I'd hear announced in my entire life.

"Sonny, 'So Random!' has been canceled."

*****

My face dropped in horror, my mouth resembling a perfect "o". Disbelief clouded my vision as I tried to stare at Marshall, but my mind was all a blur. These past few months, all so perfect and amazing, when suddenly—

I fought back the hysteria. I tried. I used all the strength I had. But this news was too much for me to bear, and slowly, the sobs crept up and through my mouth. My eyes overflowed with tears, trickling down my cheek like a waterfall, as I fought to control my breathing, my wailing.

Tawni lifted her head slightly, a little dazed, and stroked my hair as I was doing to hers not only a few minutes ago. I buried my face in her designer sweater. She didn't complain that I was staining it, or even that I was near her—she just held me there like a mother caressing a child, and quietly, she began to cry as well.

Soon the room was booming with wails and sobs, Zora's echoing loudest through the vents. Nico and Grady were hugging and patting each other's backs; Tawni and I were embracing; Marshall was looking down at the ground, sobbing uncontrollably, as if afraid to look back at us. The only one with dry eyes in the room was Chad, who didn't seem sure what to do. So he just sat there, watching the chaos as his brows pulled together with pain that dimly resembled ours.

When I got back a portion of my control, I wept, "W-why? H-how, M-Marshall? I thought you-you said that w-we w-were more p-popular than we've ever b-been since Ch-Ch-Chad guest st-starred!"

"Oh, we were, kiddo," Marshall replied, able to speak somewhat coherently. "But apparently Chad was too big to be on our show. The audience was looking for bigger guest stars afterwards, and we just didn't have it. So when we didn't deliver, our viewers turned to 'Mackenzie Falls' for more of Chad. Mr. Condor threatened that if we didn't get someone to top Chad, we were through. Anyone else more popular than Chad cost a fortune that we couldn't afford. So, Mr. Condor canceled us."

Suddenly it seemed as though my sobs stopped immediately. My eyes, jammed shut by tears that acted as superglue, snapped open to throw daggers at Chad.

Chad's face was as arrogant as ever, basking in the glory of himself at the news of people wanting more of him. I jerked upright out of Tawni's grasp and stomped toward him menacingly, and his cocky look was wiped clean off at my death glare.

"You," I accused hoarsely, voice shaking with rage, "_You did this_! Why does every person on the planet want you? Want to see your face on every magazine, TV show, and movie?! Don't any of them have some common _sense_?! There are other actors out there, actors a thousand times better than your amateur drama! You never _deserved_ to be on 'So Random!'"

His face was almost cartoonish, his chin almost hanging to his knees at my insults. His eyes, once filled with flames fed by the appearance of victory, were now hurt and shiny with what appeared to be tears, but I knew it was only an act.

"You deserved _everything_ I said about you that day I was being interviewed by Santiago Heraldo! I hate you! I never want to see your face _again_! _Get out of our Prop House_!" I was panting, my shoulders rising up and down like a seesaw.

But he didn't budge an inch. He slowly recovered from my angry speech as anger took over his own expression. He stood up, and we were face-to-face, our mouths only inches apart. I could taste his hot breath, feel the tension radiating off of him. Usually this closeness would make my hands sweaty and have my stomach churning nervously, but right now all I wanted to do was rip his throat out.

Chad Dylan Cooper. The name I once swooned over was now the name I couldn't stand to hear, couldn't stand to _see_. Those crystal blue eyes were no longer as beautiful as a diamonds; instead, they were like onyx, black and cold and filled with empty promises. I couldn't stand being in the same room as him. He needed to leave. _Immediately_.

"Um, Sonny?" Marshall recovered before the rest of us had time to unfreeze. "There's actually something that Chad would like to tell you."

My head slowly turned back to speculate Chad, who now appeared calm and rational, the only remnant of anger flickering in his eyes.

"Sonny," he said, forcing a smile, "I would like to offer you to be a full-time member of 'Mackenzie Falls'. Marshall has already agreed to be co-producer, and after convincing my boss, asked me to offer you a job."

My eyes narrowed, trying to uncover some secret plan, some hidden joke. I looked back at Marshall. He nodded slowly as the rest of my castmates—or, at least, who _were _my castmates—stared at him dubiously, obviously offended.

He broke free of my glance to turn to them, feeling their gazes inspecting his back. "I'm sorry kids, but it's a job, for now. I never would have signed on if I didn't need it. I know how shocked and upset you are, and this can't be helping. But I promise you, you'll always be my number one favorite show."

The little speech did nothing to ease their hurt. Zora, who had finally uncovered her vent to reveal red, puffy eyes, was scowling viciously, like a lion ready to attack. Nico and Grady stood up and backed away from him in horror; Tawni was frozen solid, a perfect replica of the painting _Scream_ plastered on her delicate features.

I looked away before I could start crying again at their reactions, and back to Chad, who was waiting patiently.

"I…I…I…I…" I stuttered. No words could describe what I was feeling._ I_ didn't even know what I was feeling. My entire body felt like a block of ice; cold, numb, unforgiving. I didn't know how to think. To speak. But this time, Chad was not the cause. I think I might have gone into literal shock.

That look of anxious concern spread across Chad's face immediately again. He hesitantly put a hand on my left shoulder, trying desperately to make a connection, to free me from my locked posture.

Slowly my eyes adjusted, and I could see his face. The onyx had disappeared, as well as the anger. All I saw was the soft, kind, caring Chad that only I got to see. The side that I loved and knew so well. The side that could convince me to jump off the Empire State building if he wanted me to, just because I'd be happy to please him.

Those blue diamond eyes compelled me, took over every part of my mind. Without thinking, I blurted, "Yes. I'll do it."

And suddenly, his beautiful smile fell into place as his eyes danced again with victory. But this victory was different, somehow. Not taunting or bragging, like a child who'd just won a game. It was more like he'd won a game that he'd been playing for years, a game of his heart and soul. It made me smile too, for the first time in what felt like forever.

But a collective gasp ringing through my ears broke my silent glee. Every one of my castmates shouted my name in anger, like the only other time I'd been caught as a 'Mackenzie Falls' member when they barged on set, demanding the secret on how to get a steak.

As if it was away on vacation for the past few minutes, my mind returned, and I realized what I'd just said. What I'd just _done_! I didn't want to be a 'Mackenzie Falls' member! I didn't want to see Chad every day, to hear him give commands and prance around dominantly! I didn't want to watch him portray Mackenzie, to see that arrogant smirk return to his face every time he saw me watching him pretend to be the greatest actor of his generation! No! No, no, no, _no_! I just wanted to be a 'Random' or a farm girl, nothing more, nothing less! How could I have agreed to this unbelievable—

"Great." His voice was low and slow, his face still glowing victoriously. "Here's our schedule, you start work at eight a.m. sharp, get two breaks, one for lunch, one for a cast meeting, and we end at four. Got it?"

I nodded briskly. I didn't comprehend a word he'd said, too busy thinking about ways to get out of this mess. But I realized, with grim satisfaction, that I couldn't. I'd just have to accept the insane task I'd just agreed to. My chocolate eyes met Chad's again, and I melted internally. What was wrong with the task I'd just agreed to again? Seeing Chad every day, getting to know him in his own work area, seeing his warm, inviting smile and tenderness everywhere I went, was that really such a bad thing?

I made a point to mentally slap myself away from those thoughts. Yes. Of course it was! Nothing was worse than hanging with public enemy #1, becoming a 'Mackenzie Falls' robot, or becoming an enemy to my real friends, in their eyes.

With a start, I turned back to look at them, who avoided my eye contact as much as possible. My feet backed away from Chad as I moved towards my castmates.

"Zora?" I looked up at the open vent to see the frisky 11 year old shaking her head, scowling at me like I was a deadly insect. She shut the vent.

"Goodbye, Sonny," was all I heard from her as I heard the echoes of her crawling away.

I felt my eyes stinging. "Nico? Grady?" I tried. All they did was wave me off and roll their eyes at each other. I felt like a geek trying to talk to the popular clique at school.

Then finally, the last, most painful one: Tawni. We never got along in the beginning, but we'd blossomed into a loose friendship over the past few months, trying to be there for one another in our times of need. She was probably my closest friend on 'So Random!'.

I gulped. "Tawni?" I whispered, looking at my feet. I couldn't dare meet her eyes.

"Sonny," she whispered disapprovingly back. I looked up reluctantly, only to be met with sad, large, puppy-like eyes boring into mine. "I'm sorry."

The remaining of my ex-castmates rose and dragged their legs out of the Prop House, leaving me alone with Chad and Marshall.

The short, bald, kindhearted man looked at me sympathetically. I felt today's earlier sobs creeping up my throat again, and Marshall saw it. He coughed softly and said gruffly, "I'll just let you two be alone."

As soon as Marshall left, the awkward atmosphere between Chad and I strengthened. My body, feeling like wet paper, crumpled into the couch as I let hot tears drip fresh from my eyes.

Chad, usually so uncaring and dismissive, showed genuine pain on his face to see me cry. His perfect lips were drawn into a straight line and pursed. His eyes were no longer cold and hard as crystallized ocean, but instead were the warm, caring blue of a baby boy's blanket.

It took him a moment, but he finally decided to sit down next to me, not exactly sure what to do. It wasn't hard for me to stump the great Chad Dylan Cooper—I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who can.

Then slowly, very slowly and carefully, he wrapped his arms around me comfortingly, protectively. I didn't fight back, didn't resist him; instead I sank into his warm embrace, longing to stay there forever, all the fight in me gone.


	4. The Friend

**I just want to thank you all for the reviews. It made my day reading how much you liked this story. And believe me, I've been having bad days. I've been home sick the entire time I was writing these, so I'm glad to have satisfied you. =) You guys are the best! **

**Disclaimer: Breaking News!!! I now own SWAC!!! Naw, I'm kidding, as you're all well aware. Read. :P**

_Chapter Three_

Previously on WOC:

It took him a moment, but he finally decided to sit down next to me, not exactly sure what to do. It wasn't hard for me to stump the great Chad Dylan Cooper—I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who can.

Then slowly, very slowly and carefully, he wrapped his arms around me comfortingly, protectively. I didn't fight back, didn't resist him; instead I sank into his warm embrace, longing to stay there forever, all the fight in me gone.

*****

We stayed like that for what felt like eternity. My eyes were finally dry—anything feeding the tears was all used up by now, and all I could do was sigh against Chad's shoulder. He felt more comfortable with me in his arms after a while; gradually he moved one arm around me to two, leaned his head against mine, and was rubbing his right hand comfortingly up and down my arm.

Could it really have only been an hour ago that I was screaming in his face and sobbing over 'So Random!'s end?

Unwillingly, I shifted under his embrace, getting stiff from sitting so long. He took that as a sign to let me go, and his arms dropped as he scooted his body around to face me. He was looking at me strangely—not like I was a hospital patient, not like I'd hurt his feelings, not even like he'd won the game—he was looking at me with something I couldn't place, something unnamable. But, with everything that's happened, oddly enough, I liked it.

I was scared to look back up at him, scared of what I might have looked like. My face felt like it was a wet towel, so soaked from the tears I'd shed. My eyes felt as though they were on fire, my lungs the same. So I hid my messy face behind a curtain of dark brown, mangled locks.

Seeing my discomfort, he reached out a hand again, but this time I declined. I could almost taste the awkwardness, it was so strong. I stood up briskly, pretending to dust myself off, as I turned my back to him and muttered a quick "thanks". Then I ran for it.

I sprinted down the halls like a gazelle being chased by a hungry cheetah—there was nothing more I wanted to do than get away from Chad, the Prop House, and Condor Studios. I couldn't look back, couldn't cry over memories that once were and never will be again. I had to pull myself together for once. I had to be _strong_.

"Sonny!" I could hear my name emanating from the jerkthrob's lips as I ran. "Sonny! Sonny, come back!"

I choked back a sob as I heard it, his voice all too familiar, filled with memories as well. I ran to my car, jerked it into drive, and sped off.

*****

I woke up the next morning to my iPhone _moo_ing away the morning. Still too tired, I tugged the sheets and my pillow over my head and ears, trying to drown out the noise so I could go back to sleep.

What a nightmare I'd had last night. I couldn't even begin to imagine where I'd been so creative as to think it up. 'So Random!' ending? Chad being nice? Agreeing to become a 'Mackenzie Falls' robot? Unthinkable! I shook it off as I dragged myself out from under the covers, preparing for another great day of rehearsing before the show tomorrow.

I smiled as I picked out my ragged pair of trusty blue jeans and a cute yellow t-shirt. After noticing my mom had already left for work, I chugged down a glass of milk and a granola bar and went back to my room for my phone.

Then my world came crashing down when I saw what the text was.

_From: Chad D. C._

_To: Sonny M._

_Don't 4get. 8 am sharp. C ya then._

Eight a.m. sharp. That was when the shooting schedule for 'Mackenzie Falls' started. I stared blankly at the phone resting in my paralyzed hand. So, it was true then. All the words Chad had said yesterday in the Prop House came drifting back.

I couldn't believe it. My worst nightmare had actually come true. I glanced at the clock in my room. 8:02. I knew Chad would be angry if I was even thirty _seconds _late—I couldn't even begin to imagine his fury at two _minutes_.

My hands flew to my closet, digging through rough sweaters and soft robes, until I found the old, dusty 'Mackenzie Falls' uniform in the way back of it, only worn once, then deserted. I blew on it gently, but all I got back was a mouth full of dust and grime. My lungs coughed it out desperately.

Snatching up keys, I raced for the door and out to my trusty beat-up truck. I jammed the key into the ignition, only for it to groan and fizzle out.

"_No_!" I wailed. "Come on, come on, _come on_!"

Finally, after 6 minutes of pounding the dashboard to rubbing it soothingly, willing it to come to life, it did. My foot found the gas pedal and I flew down the highway to Condor Studios.

I parked in a rush, somewhat over the line, and sprinted out of the car. I checked my watch doubtfully, wishing the whole time the wasted minutes I spent could somehow turn back. 8:13 a.m., now. My footsteps' rhythmic beating picked up as I burst through the entrance door.

I heard a muted thud hit the floor as I looked down in horror. A blonde blob of hair was stretching upward, obviously dazed from the encounter.

"Oh my gosh, Chad, I'm so sorry!" I held out a hand for him to grasp, but he just shook his head and batted it away. I looked at him, pouting, and put it back in place at my side.

"Way to be 16 minutes late, Sonny. And on your first day, too!" He scoffed and turned away from me, clutching a thick white script in his hand.

I stuck a tongue out at his back, when suddenly a tall brunette came up to me with a winning smile. She held out a delicate hand.

"Hello, Sonny! I'm Portlyn. Now, I know we haven't really gotten along in the past, but I'd just like to make a fresh start. I really think that…" Her voice trailed off as much as her eyes did, following Chad's back. Her neck strained as she made sure he was out of sight.

"Alright, you little miss ray of sunshine," she said as soon as he was out of hearing range, her voice thick with disgust, "if you _dare _go near my boyfriend _again_, you'll pay!"

I looked at her dubiously. Boyfriend? "Um, Chad's your boyfriend?"

"Yes," she stated with a toss of her hair. "It's not official yet, but he's mine. Got it?"

I wasn't sure whether to defend myself or just nod. Defending myself would make me sound like I'm in denial, when I'm not. Nodding might make her think I'm afraid of her. With the seconds of an impatient Portlyn ticking away, I went with three quick nods.

"Good." She walked away, her heels hitting softly against the carpet as she stomped away.

Slightly dazed, I watched after her. Then I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around, expecting to see Chad glaring at me, but I was met with straight brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, almost matching my own.

"Hey, Sonny," she said, smiling warmly. "I'm Chloe. I just wanted to welcome you to 'Mackenzie Falls', since nobody else has really seemed to."

Glad to have found a 'Mackenzie Falls' member who had a personality and wasn't full of themselves, I took the hand she stuck out gratefully. She had a warm smile. It reminded me of my friend Lucy's from back home. I liked this girl already.

"I'm pretty new to 'Mackenzie Falls' myself. We have something in common!" She laughed lightly, an easy sound. "Want me to show you around?"

Although I already knew most of the 'Mackenzie Falls' studio from the last time I was here, I accepted her offer, eager to get away from two castmembers who already hated me.

Chloe was easy to talk with, since she shared some common interests with me. We both liked country music, we both liked to play guitar, and we both didn't care much for 'Mackenzie Falls'.

"My mom made me audition. She was an actress, and her mother and father before her, and back and back and back." She sighed. "I landed the part as Chloe, coincidentally a character sharing my own name, and she couldn't be happier. I could have been, I suppose. None of the castmembers really liked me, especially Portlyn. I think it was because Chad warmed up to me quickest. She's been crushing on him for years."

I snickered, laughing at her insane obsession, remembering her threat to me. Chad was no prize. Why go after the unattainable for over three years?

"Hey! Guess what?" Chloe exclaimed, flipping through the script in her hands. "You're going to play my long-lost sister Amanda!" Her face lit up as she pulled me into a side hug. Startled by someone hugging me first—I was usually the hugger of the group!—I hugged her tightly back. It was good to have a friend in unknown territory. A real friend. Not a phony that pretended to be nice to get someone else's attention. Not a four-lettered jerkthrob who was more a frenemy than true friend. Tawni and I were close, but not as close as I saw Chloe and I were going to be. For the first time in what felt like centuries—I still couldn't believe it was only yesterday afternoon that I was bawling my eyes out—I was truly happy with what had happened so far.

I was ecstatic, actually, until a small cow-print covered phone ruined everything.


	5. The Hideout

**Ok, I just want to say thank you to all of you. You guys are so sweet and supportive! I'm glad you like WOC so much. =) I'm still not feeling too well, and thank you to those who wished me well through comments and PM. All those story/author alerts and adding my story to your favorites list made me feel a lot better. =) Thank you times a thousand!**

**Disclaimer: Do we really have to do this?**

_Chapter Four_

Previously on WOC:

For the first time in what felt like centuries—I still couldn't believe it was only yesterday afternoon that I was bawling my eyes out—I was truly happy with what had happened so far.

I was ecstatic, actually, until a small cow-print covered phone ruined everything.

*****

Chloe released me from the hug first, hugging at such an awkward angle becoming uncomfortable after a while. But, regardless, it was nice.

She took me by the wrist, and I could feel the excitement rolling off of her like a gravitational pull. Acting as if we'd been best friends forever, she shrieked, "Come on, Sonny! I'm going to show you my secret hiding place in the studio, somewhere I haven't shown anyone before. It's so much fun. Come on!"

Tugging me along, we passed several rooms I vaguely recognized from my last visit—the dressing rooms, the warm-up room, the rehearsal room—but I resisted her pull for a moment when we passed a specific room: Chad Dylan Cooper's dressing room.

I eyed her playfully, daring her with my eyes. Her sudden optimism blackened, as she stared at the door with a face carved from sheer terror. I looked back and forth from the door to Chloe, but when I looked at her quizzically, she just shook her head violently.

"Nope. Nuh-uh. Not a good idea." She persisted in pulling my wrist, but I was stronger than her slender fingers could handle. Eventually she gave up, throwing both hands up in the air with a huff, knowing she couldn't stop me.

Learning a trick or two from Zora, I jumped and jumped until I was tall enough to reach the drawstring on the ceiling that led to the vents. Begging Chloe to hoist me up, I crawled through eagerly. She just waited impatiently at the bottom, muttering nonsense to herself, until I surprised her by yanking her up by her wrists.

"Sonny…" she said, her voice trembling, "I don't know if this is such a good idea!"

I rolled my eyes, but knowing she couldn't see it in the dark, she continued, "You can't even begin to imagine what he'll do to you if he finds out, or worse, walks in on you! Please Sonny, don't sneak in through the vent!"

Not caring enough to pay attention, my curiosity taking over all of my senses—and my sense itself, I might add—I saw a light up ahead. It was coming from the direction of his dressing room.

Proceeding to cautiously jerk open the vent, I slipped one leg through first. Then, slowly, my other. But before I could fully jump down and intrude, Chloe grabbed my wrist, and I glimpsed her face in the dim light. It was wild and frightened.

"Please, Sonny, you don't know what kind of things he has in there, but I do. Please, I'm sparing your life, here. Don't do it!" Her voice was pained, as if she were a schoolchild trying to tell a boy she liked him, but not wanting to give too much away. I was immediately suspicious.

Shaking my head, I jumped down, landing softly on his leather couch. My mouth dropped in awe as I took in the room.

It was _enormous_, larger than even Tawni's and my old dressing room! It was possibly larger than my apartment, at most! Everywhere you turned was the most high-tech, desirable things, all looking as if they were brand new and unused. Though, of course, that would be just like him; just like girlfriends, he used them once and tossed them away.

Running my hand over such structures as a soda fountain bar to a mini hot tub, I made my way over to his mirror, generally the most private part of any actor's room. It usually contained photos of loved ones, money, and maybe makeup, in some cases, or even scripts or personal writings. I noticed Chad's was almost completely bare—no photos, no wallet—except for one small, flat, leather-bound book with a felt pen sticking out the top. I noticed it was holding a place in the book.

I was just about to open it, when I heard the metallic rustling of keys in a lock. With a shot of terror-induced adrenaline, I snatched up the book and sprinted as quietly as I could towards the vent.

Looking almost as terrified as I was, Chloe was absentmindedly ushering me over to it, pulling me up just in time to fix the vent before the door opened.

We scampered through the vents like frantic prey trying to escape a hunter, and didn't breathe until we were safely on the firm, carpeted ground of the hallway. Then we burst into laughter, marveling at our mini adventure.

Without missing a beat, she resumed her optimistic state from before I decided to intrude on Chad's belongings, as if none of it had ever happened. She tugged my wrist again, and I willingly obliged to her persistence. I carefully slipped Chad's little leather book into my jacket.

She pulled me into the Meditation Room. I looked at her like she was the insane one this time.

"And why are you so excited to show me the Meditation Room? All you do is sit there and try to fall asleep."

She laughed her bubbly laugh. She was bubblier than even I was—and that was saying something.

"Not this, silly," she exclaimed, "That!" She pointed to a small cupboard under the slanted roof.

Still confused, I let her lead me inside. She flicked on a light, and I realized what she was talking about.

It was like a small—ok, really small, cramped, you might say—hangout. It was decked out in festive lights, and was even complete with a few board games jammed in the corner and a small table of stacked books.

I had to say, I was impressed. I didn't think someone in a show so dull could be so creative and sly as to build a somewhat nifty hangout in such a boring place.

We spent the next few hours in there, playing games and chatting it up like we were old friends reunited. I was surprised nobody went looking for us, or couldn't hear us from all the laughing we did. I really did like Chloe. She made being on 'Mackenzie Falls' something to actually look forward to every day.

Still laughing from a joke we'd just shared, she said, "Ok, Sonny, I have _got_ to get your number. I don't think nine hours a day is enough to talk with you."

Smiling, I rummaged through my pockets as she took out her phone, prepared to swap so we could punch in each other's contacts.

"Oh, shoot," I muttered when all my pockets turned up empty. Well, with the exclusion of Chad's book in my jacket. "I must've left it at home."

"Way to break rule #1 of 'Mackenzie Falls' on your first day, Sonny," she said, smiling teasingly, "We always need to have our cell phones on us. I still don't know why, but I'm sure the reason is stupid. Everything here is stupid."

I shrugged, chuckling absently, wondering where I left it. _Oh, that's right_, I remembered, _I forgot to pick it up again when I was rushing out of the house._ I repeated my most recent thought, thinking she'd be disappointed.

But her face lit up, and I knew she was thinking up a plan by that thoughtful look in her eyes. "You know what? Let's prank call Chad into getting your phone for you. Now, what's something he really loves—besides himself, I mean. Let's blackmail him." Her tongue was licking her lips deviously at the delight of a new scheme. Chloe was starting to remind me a little of Zora. A twinge of leftover heartache made itself known in my chest.

Ignoring it, I thought. "His hair?" I tried.

"Mmm, a little sketchy, but it just might work." I watched her in the dimly lit hideout as she hit several buttons at once, her hand almost a blur. I couldn't even text that fast.

After sending it, she held up the phone for me to examine her latest idea. It read:

_Go pick up Sonny Monroe's phone from her apartment, or you'll never see your thousand dollar hair product imported from Brazil again._

It wasn't long before we heard the frantic footsteps of what we could only assume to be Chad fly out the door. Faintly we heard the sound of a car engine revving, and the squeal of tires against cement as he sped off.

"Great idea, Sonny, it actually worked!" She started cracking up, and with her infectious laughter, I couldn't help but laugh either.

But the forced feeling with laughing came back, so foreign from the easy laughter I'd shared with Chloe the past few hours. I couldn't quite place it, but I didn't like it, and a queasy feeling enveloped my stomach.

Then suddenly it hit me. Chad would be invading my room like I'd invaded his. Only this time, there were worse items in my room that could easily expose all my secrets to him if he found the right one.

My laughter died abruptly as my face hardened to unresponsive, traumatized stone.

**Ok, I've never really done a sort of end-of-chapter-question before, so here it goes: What do you think the 'specific item' is that Sonny was thinking about? Click that pretty little green button below and state your thoughts! =)**


	6. The Book

**Ok, I was really dead-set on keeping this story strictly from Sonny's POV, but unfortunately, this chapter wouldn't really make as much sense if I didn't add Chad's POV. So I'm not that great at writing his POV, but I'm giving it a shot. Just to let you know (but I'm sure you're all smart enough to figure it out [; ), the 5 little stars mean either a lapse in time or a switch in character perspective. Enjoy =)**

**By the way, to those who asked, I'm feeling much better now, thank you. =)**

_Chapter Five_

Previously on WOC:

Chad would be invading my room like I'd invaded his. Only this time, there were worse items in my room that could easily expose all my secrets to him if he found the right one.

My laughter died abruptly as my face hardened to unresponsive, traumatized stone.

*****

My mind clouded. It felt like everything around me had come crashing down. Every little secret, so precisely kept, was falling, only to shatter like glass—

"Sonny! Sonny!" I could hear Chloe's voice, but it sounded so distant, so far away from my being so wrapped up in my own thoughts. Her fingers, violently shaking my shoulders, felt like feathers on my forearms.

But a sharp crack on my forehead brought me back to reality. I felt again, no longer numb from fear. My arm felt bruised, so pinched and shaken from Chloe's delicate—but surprisingly strong—fingers. I realized the sharp crack that landed on my forehead was from her phone smacking me, trying to bring me back. I rubbed the sore spot tenderly.

"Sorry, Sonny, I tried everything. I was running out of ways to be gentle with you." She giggled slightly but stopped when she saw my horrified expression hadn't changed.

"Sonny, are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

I didn't move.

"Look, if it's about your 'breaking the rules'," she said as she made air quotes, "believe me, they don't get that mad about it. They're all just drama snobs, trying to show off by acting furious, and—"

Upset with her for her non-stop talking, not allowing me to think, I snapped. "Chloe, I don't _care _about the silly rules! I don't even care about this stupid show! Do you think if I'd ever wanted to be a Mackenzie Falls robot I'd have auditioned? I'm only here because Marshall is! I would've never signed on if it wasn't for—" I stopped myself before I could say the name. Chad was _not _the reason I was here. I didn't even _know_ why I was here! I barely knew Chloe before I signed on, so she wasn't the reason. I love Marshall, but he wasn't a main reason either. Why _was _I here?

I stopped contemplating when I caught a glimpse of Chloe's face. It was hurt, like a dog who'd just tried to show her owner a trick only to be yelled at.

Sighing, I looked into her brown eyes, about to apologize. She looked down, averting my gaze. I sighed again, my lungs aching.

"Chloe, I'm sorry, okay? I just…we never should have sent Chad for my phone. I can't tell you why, but there are…complications." I reached out to touch her shoulder, knowing there was too little room for her to move away from the gesture.

Finally she looked up and saw the apology written in my eyes for her to read. I smiled as she smiled back in forgiveness. She threw out her arms as far as they could go and embraced me.

*****

I drove at speeds of 80 mph just to get to her silly little apartment for her stupid little phone. Whoever kidnapped my precious product would pay if it was the last thing I did. I really wish I had caller I.D. for unknown numbers right about now.

Using the keys Sonny kept "hidden" in the plant outside her door—it's not exactly being "hidden" if it's just lying on top of the soil in plain view—I unlocked the door and rushed inside. Not only was this product thief making me do dumb errands, but he or she was making me miss rehearsal. And we were having loganberry smoothies today!

I stomped around her apartment, searching with eagle eyes for her phone. I was subconsciously surprised I knew this place so well after only being here once. Assuming she left her phone in the charger on the back corner table, I went there first, but none of the phones resting there I recognized. With only my feet knowing where to go, I checked the kitchen, went through the living room, ransacked the dining room, and even looked briefly in the bathrooms. Nothing.

I didn't dare go into her mother Connie's room, knowing I'd get in an immense amount of trouble if she noticed one little detail out of place. She was a sweet woman, but could turn on you in an instant if you did something wrong.

After what seemed like hours of endless searching, I was ready to give up. But then I saw a thin white door I never noticed before. And I knew immediately what it led to.

Did I dare? Would Sonny get upset like her mom if she noticed something out of place in her private room?

Standing there in the middle of the living room, fiddling with the end of my leather jacket, I approached the door and turned the handle like I was in a horror movie, expecting the killer to be on the other side. I shook off the nervousness. Chad Dylan Cooper wasn't afraid of a teenage girl's room. He'd been in thousands. And been kicked out of thousands by angry ex-girlfriends.

But when I opened the door, I knew I was silly for being even a tiny bit afraid. _Innocent little Sonny_, I thought, chuckling softly at the girly décor.

It was a very light purple, with flowers lining the walls all around. There was a small twin bed pushed into the right corner, with a computer, desk, and window with lacy white curtains next to it. A couple of purple bean bag chairs sat motionless in the corner, sunken in and stained with what appeared to be the remnants of wild slumber parties past. It looked like a five year old girl's room.

But even so, it was still adorable. I could almost see Sonny sitting in the chair right in front of me; it just fit her so perfectly. Her personality shined through every grain of wood in the headboard, through every stitch in the beanbag chairs. I smiled, a genuine sort of thing. Stupid cute.

But as I took a more careful look around the room, reminded of what I was there for, I noticed a small, ruby-red velvet book with a flower embroidered onto it. Intrigued, I picked it up and flipped to the front page. It read:

"Property of: Sonny Monroe

Age: 9

Town: Middleton, Wisconsin"

The clumsy scrawl of a little girl enveloped the page. I grinned at it, a familiar warmth taking over me. I hated it, but I felt this warmth every time I was near Sonny, or even heard her name. It was an indescribable feeling that I both liked and loathed at the same time. But I would refuse, until the day I died, to call it love.

Before I could turn to the next page, I realized again what I was looking for, and how late it was getting. I always exploded at my costars for being late—what would they think if I became the victim of my own scolding? My eyes locked on the cow print iPhone resting on her desk, my hands snatching it up before I had time to think about it. Before I knew it I was out the door and in my car, flying down the freeway, so rushed it looked like I was in a video game.

But when I looked down at the phone next to me, there was another item on the seat as well, something I did not go to her apartment for.

It was Sonny's little velvet book.

*****

I tried my best to return to normal for Chloe, but it was a hard effort. A smile was always plastered on my face, so fake it wasn't fooling anyone. My eyes, no matter how chocolaty and warm, were boiling with worry. And worst of all, it felt like a huge part of me was missing, like something had gone wrong. And I knew all too well that something probably did.

Throughout the day, the little leather book in my jacket pocket felt like a two ton weight, pulling me downward into an unforgiving sea of guilt. I didn't even bother to change into the Mackenzie Falls uniform I brought, knowing I wouldn't have a good place to hide the book after I put it on.

At some point, it finally became too much that I felt like I was walking with a limp, it was getting so heavy. I'd never stolen anything in my life, until now. The pressure was raining down on my parade like a hurricane.

I broke free from my new castmates' presence and rushed down the hall, adrenaline working my legs, too fast for Chloe to stop me. I came to a halt right outside the dreaded door that read 'Chad Dylan Cooper'. It was only my first day, and already I had a memory that would haunt me for a lifetime just by passing that room every week. Cautiously, I turned the knob.

Once again I was struck with awe by the amazing paradise Chad called his dressing room. Momentarily forgetting what I came here to do, I decided to take a look around again. A pool table, a small kitchen, a revolving closet—he really _did _have it all.

But the metal churning of a turning doorknob froze me like ice, the horrified expression falling back into place. My right arm sprang into action, though, rushing the leather book back into my pocket.

"Hey, who's in my--! Oh, Monroe, it's you." His angry tone changed to soft, gentle words at the mention of my name. This one time, I was glad for his unspoken apology.

"Um, yeah, it's me." I twirled my hair nervously, refusing to meet his blue eyes.

"What are you doing in here?" his soft voice had a slight edge of anger to it and seemed almost confused. I internally cringed.

Thinking up a lie quickly, I responded, "Oh, um, I…I was looking for you. It's almost time for rehearsal and I couldn't find you. I assumed you were in here. I was wrong."

"Oh." His voice was almost a whisper. "But wait, someone texted me you needed your phone. Here." He stuck out his palm, which was filled with a small cow print phone.

Reaching out my hand slowly to take it, our hands brushed as my fingers curled around the object in his palm. A warm tingle went up my spine and butterflies filled my stomach as I tried not to shudder and give myself away. I could have sworn I saw Chad close his eyes, as if he were enjoying the same spark as I was.

I felt the awkward tension growing. I hated feeling awkward around him. It was just too weird.

"Thanks. So…" I said slowly, "now that I've found you, I'll just…go."

He nodded.

But just as I was leaving, I noticed a small edge of red rectangle peeking out from his front pocket.


	7. The Secrets

**Ok, this is officially my longest chapter. 9 pages on Microsoft Word. But I just couldn't stop writing once I started. There's just so much that happens in this chapter that I couldn't fit into two separate chapters. Sorry I haven't written in a while! Lots of stuff has been going on in my life and I just haven't had time. By the way, thank you all for the reviews! I'll shut up now and let you read. Enjoy =)**

_Chapter Six_

Previously on WOC:

"Thanks. So…" I said slowly, "now that I've found you, I'll just…go."

He nodded.

But just as I was leaving, I noticed a small edge of red rectangle peeking out from his front pocket.

*****

Walking down the hall, I felt my heartbeat and breathing pick up at the same time. That corner of red in his pocket seemed so familiar…

…the only problem was, _why _did it seem so familiar?

I felt myself ransacking the edges of my brain, throwing every little bit of importance away for the moment until I could find the reason for that little red rectangle to be so necessary. I thought about everything red I owned...there was that red dress I wore to prom, but that was also yellow with dried, crusty mustard, and most likely couldn't fit in Chad's pocket, unless he was some sort of wizard. I had a red bedazzled iPhone carrying case, but I doubt Chad would take something that girly. I had a few tubes of red lipstick and lip gloss, but again, too girly.

I knew I was forgetting _something_, but it felt like there was a force field around that secluded part of my mind, refusing to let me know what it was.

But then I realized: I might be looking way too deep into this.

Maybe it was a handkerchief? It wouldn't be the first time he'd worn one, and it was about time he should get a new one—his old ones were starting to look beaten up. And I knew Chad Dylan Cooper didn't do anything other than brand new. Or maybe it could have been a pretty girl's phone number, written on those fancy red napkins in the main room. It could have been a countless number of everyday things.

I shook off my worry as I heard a familiar voice emerge from the loudspeakers.

" 'Mackenzie Falls' cast to the main room for a special announcement. That's all."

Marshall! Marshall's here! I'd almost forgotten about him with all the drama racing through my head!

Wait a minute—drama? Oh gosh, I think I'm becoming one of them already!

Hurrying into the main room, eager to see one familiar, bald-headed, gentle face, I ran into Chloe from behind. She turned around reflexively and offered a hand to pick me up.

"Oh, Sonny, are you alright? You don't seem yourself lately. Where'd you go when you suddenly took off a few minutes ago?" Her voice was filled with concern, a reflection of it in her eyes.

I stood up stiffly, brushing myself off. "Um, yeah, I'm fine. I just went to…take care of something." _Which I failed miserably in doing, I might add_, I thought to myself hotly.

"Oh. Well, okay." I could see she was hurt that secret-sharing time was over. "You want to sit up front with me?"

I felt like I was in preschool all over again, battling for who gets to sit closest to the teacher. "Uh, yeah, sure, that would be nice."

It wasn't a lie. It _would_ give me a chance to see Marshall for the first time since we landed in our own personal prison, held captive by our rivals, the drama-snobs.

Glad to see we weren't sitting on the floor like preschoolers, at least, I plopped down in one of the front padded chairs set up in a half-circle around a wooden podium. Chloe sat on my right.

But obviously these chairs weren't made for plopping, because I gradually felt my body tipping backwards towards the ground. Chloe didn't notice at first, until I got halfway towards the ground. I braced myself for the hard, embarrassing _thud_…

…when suddenly I was upright again, a warm, gentle hand grasping my shoulders, pulling me up. Knowing already who it was, I lifted my head, only to be met with crystal blue eyes and a blonde head of hair. I melted.

"T-thanks," I stuttered. He still hadn't let go of me.

Chad didn't respond. Instead, he was looking at me carefully, as if studying every feature on my face. His eyes drifted from mine down to my lips, ever so briefly, before realizing their mistake and returning my gaze.

"Chad?" I whispered, slightly afraid. Our faces were only inches apart. It was as if the world had shrunk, and the only ones breathing were him and I. The air was so intense it aroused the butterflies in my stomach and made me dizzy.

Then, in a flash, he was sitting on my left side, smirking.

*****

Trying to conceal it, I smirked victoriously to myself. So, she _was_ capable of falling for me. I knew having her on my show every day, having her in my sight every second of every day, would make her falling for me just too easy.

So if that's what I always wanted—just to toy with her, obviously. I don't like Sonny!—why was my stomach fluttering and why were my hands getting all clammy?

Sonny was just a regular, small-town girl, with absolutely no comprehension of Hollywood bad boys. Well, with the exception of me, of course. She'd probably be the easiest of all the girls I've "dated" to get to fall for me. Girls around here know too much about celebrity types—the bad boys, the hotties, the shy ones, the cute, flirty ones, as they categorize them—so it's slightly more of a challenge. But a week with me, my amazing looks, and a romantic date makes each and every one fall head over heels. Sonny shouldn't have been any different. Actually, she should have been head over heels for me the second she met me. I mean, where was she going to find anyone as famous as me in Wisconsin?

But she _was_ different. _Why_? I ask myself every day. _Why _didn't she fall for me? _Why _is she such a challenge that I find myself compelled to overcome? _Why _do I bother dwelling upon her every day of my life?

And, most importantly, _why _do I have genuine feelings for her when every other girl I've ever known was just forgotten water under the bridge?

I looked down at the perky brunette with a feeling I could only identify as affection. It wasn't love. It couldn't be. _We _couldn't be. We were a modern-day Romeo and Juliet, doomed from the start. If that start were ever to come, that is.

Chloe, the newest 'Mackenzie' member other than Sonny, sent a glance towards me and started whispering to Sonny, who was leaning in intently. I saw her body tense as she slowly turned herself towards me, caution flaring in her eyes.

I realized I was still smirking. With only seconds to spare, I wiped it off and looked towards the podium, only allowing emotion to show in my eyes. I was glad they were covered by my bangs so she couldn't see.

But out of the corner of my eye, I saw her smile, blush, and look down. Her beautiful brown hair fell over her shoulders in a transparent curtain, but just thick enough I couldn't see her any longer.

*****

"Chad's staring at you!" Chloe whispered frantically, sending a flash of brown eyes to his face and back to mine.

I froze, not sure whether to be happy or terrified. Knowing Chloe was watching intently, I decided to let my expression drop in an "o" of disbelief while I battled against my conflicting feelings.

Normally I would have turned right toward him, a scowl plastered on my face for the whole room to see, and tell him off. But somehow, now I feel so…so…_vulnerable_. Not just because of the mysterious red corner peeking out from his front pocket, but because I was also in his territory, not my own, where Tawni, Grady, Nico, or Zora would defend me or back me up. Here, all I had was Chloe and Marshall against a significantly large cast and Chad Dylan Cooper. Chloe was a quick learner, but was still too new to me to be familiar with my relationship with Chad. Marshall wasn't near me enough to know what had been going on this entire day.

Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait—day? It felt like this had been weeks!

Just as Marshall approached the podium—the producer of 'Mackenzie Falls' was apparently out stocking up on goods for the cast—I remembered something. _The red corner in Chad's pocket!_

He was right next to me now, unable to move from my speculation without questioning eyes on him.

I eyed the red corner closely, narrowing my eyes as if I could zoom in on it if I did. That was definitely no pocket hanky. That was a book!

Self-consciously, I stroked the zippered pocket containing Chad's leather book. It was about the exact same size, I noted. As I looked closer, I saw the edges of each paper had a clumsy scrawl written in blue pen on the side, but I couldn't quite make out what it said from the distance.

Suddenly, that secluded part of my mind broke free of the force field, bringing forth a new, frightening realization:

_Chad Dylan Cooper had my diary!_

I felt anger flaring in my eyes, licking away at the chocolate, setting it to flames. Before I could whisper questions armed with daggers, Marshall started speaking. Chad didn't even seem to notice the vicious glare I held on him the entire speech.

"Alright, alright, settle down," Marshall started, trying to quiet the already buzzing room. "You all know the Tween Choice Awards are coming up…"

A soft cheer erupted from the cast, including Chad. He fist bumped his TV best friend, Trevor. I stayed silent, still glaring.

"…and I'm sure you're all very excited…"

Another cheer. Another dead quiet stare from me to Chad.

"…but I'm sure it's also no secret that 'Mackenzie Falls' has been nominated for 'TV Drama of the Year'!"

The cheers weren't as held back as before. Everyone stood up, cheering and hollering, celebrating their obvious victory. Castmates were tightly hugging; the guys were doing intricate handshakes in celebration. I saw Portlyn practically throw herself onto Chad in elation, and had a momentary flash of satisfaction when I saw a partially shocked and disgusted look paint his features as he peeled her off him. Chloe and I were the only ones seated, and Chad soon followed when the celebratory gestures didn't cease.

Chloe squeezed my wrist encouragingly, trying to get me excited, or to look at her, I assumed. But I refused to take my gaze off Chad. He deserved what was coming to him. But he was too wrapped up in congratulating his castmates to notice the daggers in my eyes.

Marshall arrived at the podium again, calling everyone to be seated.

"Alright, alright, I know you're all excited. As you're well aware, it's in only three days, so be prepared!"

Chad stood up, fixing his jacket and hair swiftly. I briefly rolled my eyes.

"Um, Marshall?" he asked, "what about new additions? That haven't been in an episode yet?" He gestured subtly towards me with his hand.

My furious expression softened. He was asking about _me_. Why was he asking about me? He doesn't care.

Although Marshall already knew who he was talking about before Chad's hand drifted towards me, he looked at me with a caring expression and smiled at me, throwing a wink my way. I smiled back as warmly as I could, still too angry at Chad to be genuinely happy.

Marshall looked back at Chad. "Of course they can be there. They're still cast, right?" He winked at me again.

Chad nodded, showing off his perfect smile, and sat back down next to me. I looked at him dubiously. He nudged my shoulder with his gently.

But within that small action, the book in his pocket shifted just slightly enough that I could read the writing on the side of the pages:

"Sonny Monroe's Diary"

*****

Instead of firing my mouth like a screaming banshee at Chad when Marshall dismissed us, I was the first one out the door. Chloe ran after me, shouting my name, but I was in my car and flying down the highway so fast she couldn't stop me.

_No, no, no! _I thought to myself, internally screaming and kicking myself for being so _stupid_! How could I have even _thought_ to have gone along with Chloe's silly plan? I could've gone a day without my phone, regardless of the rules at 'Mackenzie Falls'! I mean, I went a day without heat in the middle of December when my mom's car broke down on the way home! Phones are nothing! I let Chad Dylan Cooper in my home and _these _are the consequences I have to suffer? Every one of my secrets are in that red velvet book! And there are some things nobody needs to know, _especially_ Chad Dylan Cooper, in that red velvet book!

I took a momentary break from my internal rant to breathe, when I noticed I wasn't moving. I put more pressure on the gas pedal, expecting it to lurch forward or do _something_. Nothing. Nothing except the empty revving of a dead engine.

So worn out from today's heavy load of drama, I slumped against the wheel in defeat. This day couldn't possibly get any worse, could it?

"Well, well, well, looks like Sonny's not so sunny anymore."

My head snapped up at the familiar voice. What was Chad doing on the side of the highway with me? I looked up at him, making up for lost glare time when I thought he cared earlier.

"Go away, Chad," I growled, each word coated with venom, slipping through my teeth.

I should have known he'd hear it and interpret it as reverse psychology. Coming over to my side and opening my door, he looked at me with those taunting sapphire eyes.

"Come on, Sonny. Your car is dead. You need a ride home and you know it. You just don't want to ride with _me_."

_That's not the _only _thing I need, Chad_, I thought coldly.

"Well, well, well," I said in a sing-song voice, mocking him, "looks like Chad figured everything out! Yay! Good for you! Now _go away_. I'll call a cab."

"Aw, come _on_, Sonny. I'm right and you just don't want to accept it." He shoved a hand in my direction and swept his other towards his car. "Only happens once."

Knowing I was going to lose this fight anyway, I ignored his hand and strode towards the shiny black convertible. He shook his head, smiling, and walked over to his side.

I crossed my arms. "So, what made you pull over? You saw my car and figured you'd play hero? You hate me."

He shook his head fervently. "What makes you think I hate you?"

"Well, let's see. I hate you, your show, I'm a 'Random', and we fight 24 hours a day. Am I missing something?"

"I don't hate you. And for the record, you're one of us now, remember?" He scoffed as if it was obvious.

"It's not like I wanted to be," I whispered.

He looked over at me, hurt glossing over the perfect shine in his eyes. I almost felt sorry, but then I thought against it. This was my diary thief I was acknowledging, not a best friend who I was in a fight with. "What?" he said, voice mirroring his hurt.

I just shook my head. As I looked out the window, trying to distract myself from the awkward silence following, I was elated to see my apartment up ahead. I sighed gratefully.

As he pulled into a spot, I nearly jumped out of the convertible. And I would have succeeded, too, if it weren't for a warm hand grabbing my wrist.

I looked from his wrist to his face suspiciously, trying not to show emotion. But it felt like a match was lighted inside me. It warmed my entire body, the most powerful heat emanating from Chad's grip. The butterflies were released in my stomach once again.

"Look, Sonny, I—"

Using everything I had, I pulled away from his grasp. "Goodnight, Chad. Safe driving." I sprinted away, knowing I was late for dinner.

So glad to have Chad and today behind me at last, I turned the key in my door's lock and creaked it open cautiously.

"Hey, hunny, you're home!" All my troubles were washed away in my mom's warm, loving embrace. I hugged her back hard, never wanting to let go. I never wanted to see Condor Studios or Chad again. Sure, I'd feel bad about not seeing Chloe and Marshall, but there were too many memories in those two buildings that made my chest heavy with tears.

"What took you so long? I got worried."

I sighed, wishing I could skip the whole motherly-duty thing and go to my room. "Um, my car broke down, and I just…called for a cab."

She looked at me, not buying it in the least, but accepted it. "Well alright. As long as you're okay. Dinner's on the table."

Catching her arm before she walked away, I told her I wasn't hungry and that I wanted to turn into bed early. I was grateful she didn't ask questions about my odd behavior. She must have suspected I'd been through enough.

I was almost afraid to enter my bedroom, knowing I'd find something wrong in there. But I turned the knob, knowing any more weird behavior would throw my mom into a huge interrogation.

Evidence of Chad's presence was in here. Subtle, but evident. The scattered desk papers and pens, the dirt flakes from his boots on my carpet. But most importantly, the missing red, velvet, embroidered diary on my desk that my grandma made me when I was nine.

Then I realized something. I've got Chad's diary just like he's got mine! Practically ripping my jacket pocket open, I tore the small leather book out from my pocket and flipped to the front page.

"This book belongs to: Chad Dylan Cooper"

What a brief title page. At least mine had some character. I flipped to the next page. No date, just quickly scribbled down thoughts taking over the page.

"A new girl arrived at Condor Studios today. I was pretty excited until I found out she was going to become one of those annoying Randoms. We are so much better than them. That poor girl, doomed to that failure of a show. She's got brown hair and brown eyes, with fair skin. She's pretty cute. I just might grab her, even if she is a Random. I think her name is Sonny, or Sunday, or something like that."

Not sure what to make of the first entry other than the fact this diary was fairly new, I flipped to the next page. Still no date. I figured Chad doesn't really care about dating things since his computer does it on his blog for him.

"Ugh! That new girl Sonny is so annoying! One minute she's gawking over my amazing looks, completely star struck, the next minute, she's barging onto my set betting with me and making chicken noises to get me to agree. Not only did she beat me in Musical Chairs, a game for children between the ages of four and seven, but she faked injury to do it! Stupid me, falling for that. But I've got to give her props; she's not a bad actress. I may have to steal her for the Falls sometime."

Smirking at the irony of my being on the Falls now, I continued reading Chad's and my history, remembering each moment clearly. I couldn't even count how many times I smiled. But after the prom entry was written, things started to get extremely interesting.

"Apparently Sonny threw this 'secret prom' on set (which wasn't much of a secret when every kid had a flyer for it), and I have to admit, it wasn't that bad. Even though I wasn't invited, I made it a point to go. She tried to stop me, but of course, I won that fight. But then Sonny came into her prom just after it was torn down in the most hideous fish outfit, sighing and looking all sad. And for some reason, I just couldn't bear it. Seeing her sad made…it made me feel bad myself. I didn't like it. I came out from the shadows and fulfilled her dream of dancing with that special guy at prom. It felt good great to be her special guy. I wish I could feel that every day. 

You know what, diary? Dare I say it, but I think I might just be in love with her."

I stared open-mouthed at the page, gawking, joy and shock bubbling up inside me as I clutched the diary closer.

*****

I decided to read Sonny's diary, after a battle of conflicting thoughts within myself. Do I read it? Do I leave it alone? Do I return it to her? What will she think?

I lost to my braver side, the side that told me to read it, no matter the consequences. I felt bad for the good side in me. He seemed to be losing a lot lately.

Flipping to the most recent entry, my eyes skipped over the date and the entire paragraph. Because the first thing that caught my eye was the last sentence on the page. And it had my mouth hanging open, unable to be closed:

"But even with everything that's happened with that three named doofus…

…I think I love him."


	8. The Storm

**I'm so sorry I haven't written in a while, but you wouldn't believe how busy I've been. I don't think I've sat down and relaxed once this week for more than a few minutes (except for the one day where I had time to write chapter six). Thank you to all of those who reviewed! =)**

_Chapter Seven_

Previously on WOC:

Flipping to the most recent entry, my eyes skipped over the date and the entire paragraph. Because the first thing that caught my eye was the last sentence on the page. And it had my mouth hanging open, unable to be closed:

"But even with everything that's happened with that three named doofus…

…I think I love him."

*****

I can't tell you how long I stared at the page. I don't even know if I fell asleep at any point. I just stayed there, frozen on my purple carpeted floor, unable to comprehend the words I'd been rereading for the past goodness knows how many hours.

Chad Dylan Cooper—_the Chad Dylan Cooper!_—the supposed greatest actor of our generation, teen heartthrob to millions, winner of several acting awards, and probably most popular teen alive at the moment…

…_that _Chad Dylan Cooper…loved _me_?

Me, the innocent country girl from Wisconsin? The annoying 'Random'? The bubbly nobody from the rival show? _Me_?

This wasn't real. This wasn't happening. This was all just a crazy dream, created from the trauma of losing my friends, my show, and being held prisoner in that drama house for more than 6 hours. I knew this was a dream. It wouldn't be the first time I'd had dreams like this.

Pinching myself with enough force to pop a baseball, I held back a scream from the pain that followed. Come on. Come _on_! I shouldn't be feeling anything! This isn't reality, Sonny, this is just a _dream_!

But the sharp throbbing of blood once again pulsing through my waiting veins confirmed that this was, in fact, the truth. This wasn't a dream, and I wasn't being 'Punked'. Chad Dylan Cooper—no, scratch that. Chad, the gentle, warm, kind Chad that only I knew, the Chad that was no longer as selfish, as frustrating, the Chad that was just _Chad_—loved me!

I knew I should be rejoicing. I knew my heart should be singing, bursting with such glee that I should be having a mini heart attack right here on the floor.

But all I could feel was shock. I was nearly paralyzed. But not in fear, or in anger, or even as the result of being upset. This was a good kind of shock, if there was such a thing. Chad was right; Sonny wasn't sunny anymore. She was ecstatic, elated, beyond happy, a thousand times more than joyful, and so many other emotions that were nearly impossible to name.

Sonny Monroe was no longer sunny; Sonny Monroe felt _complete_.

*****

_Sonny Monroe_.

Those two words that not too long ago would have meant nothing to me, would have made me cringe in annoyance, were now the only words I could think.

_Sonny Monroe_. That optimistic, happy brunette with the chocolate brown eyes and amazing smile, loved _me_. If any other girl had said that—and lots have, believe me—I would have shrugged and not cared in the least. "Just another celebrity crush", I'd probably mutter when the amateur date was over with. Sure, I'd pretend to return the favor. But when the week was over, the girl I'd gone out with was not a girlfriend, not even a friend, but just a forgotten person, lost among millions of others vying for my attention.

I'm not even going to try denial this time, because I know it's pointless. I know I love her, and so does everyone else, with the exception of Sonny. There was something compelling about that simple farm girl that nobody else—not in my cast, anyway—saw in her. It's like she had a gravitational pull to her, sucking everyone into her world of sunshine and rainbows whenever they were around or near her. I fell victim to that pull so many times. I'll never admit, though, that I didn't mind it. Not at all. In fact, most of the time I wished I could never leave. I guess that's why I always kept coming back; taking the long way to work by walking through her studio, purposely running into her in the halls, though I pretended it was completely on accident.

I glanced at my clock. 12:49 a.m. Well, it's already Friday, and I've only got a few more hours of sleep. But staying up this late was completely, utterly worth it, to have all my dreams come true.

*****

I woke up to a heavily clouded sky—I still have no idea when I fell asleep. The TV was buzzing softly somewhere in the background, but I was still floating on cloud nine, in my own personal world of happiness.

"Hey, Mom," I said lightly, pecking her on the cheek and tossing an arm around her shoulders. "How ya doin'?" I happily sighed.

She laughed, but seemed slightly confused by my being perkier than normal. "I'm okay, hunny." Looking me over, she added tentatively, "You?"

Not sure how to describe how I was feeling, I listed every adjective I could think of off the top of my head. "Amazing, wonderful, ecstatic, elated, joyful—"

"—eating breakfast?" She finished with a grin. I smiled, realizing I was rambling, and stuffed my mouth with warm, buttery pancakes so I couldn't speak for a while.

She noticed my odd but pleasant behavior. "Someone seems happy this morning…what's the occasion?"

She caught me a little off guard there. Should I tell her why? She's my mother, for goodness sakes, I can tell her anything.

But I couldn't. Not only would she be disappointed that I sifted through someone's personal belongings, acted like a thief, and made discoveries like a criminal would do, but my secret would be blown and she'd start her motherly-duty interrogation in the embarrassing way only moms have. "What did he say?", "Is he cuter in person?", "Ask him out, hunny!", "You should invite him over for dinner!"

Thinking up something quickly, I replied, "Oh, it's just such a nice d…" I trailed off, looking out the window at the clouds. Okay, so that wouldn't work.

Wondering if a distraction would get me out of it, I commented, "Oh, mom, these are the best pancakes ever! Did you use Grandma's recipe again?"

She smiled slyly, going along with my act. "Yes," she responded slowly, "I did. I thought since you'd been through so much this week, a little dash of home would make you feel better. But I can see you already are feeling _much _better, aren't you?"

Shoving a forkful of pancakes into my mouth again, I nodded innocently.

"And why would that be, again?" she hinted.

Looking at the cat clock hanging next to the kitchen window, I said in a rush, "Oh, gosh, look at the time! I've gotta get to work!" I pecked her on the cheek again. "Love ya mom!"

"Mmhmm, you too," she said, obviously not buying anything I'd said this morning.

I raced into my bedroom, throwing on my finally clean Mackenzie Falls uniform and the jacket I wore yesterday, stuffing Chad's diary in my pocket again for leverage.

Rushing out the door, I didn't pay any attention to the slushy snow mushing under my feet as I sprinted to my truck. Somehow Chad got it fixed and returned back to my apartment after dropping me off yesterday. I'm still not sure how he managed to do that, but then again, he _is_ Chad Dylan Cooper.

I sighed as I sped down the highway, verging on late. My heart fluttered like butterfly wings at his name, something foreign to me. But I liked it, and I never thought I would in my life.

*****

Of course. It just _had _to be today.

It just _had_ to be today that the biggest snowstorm in Los Angeles hit, snowing me out of any exits in the studio.

It also happened to be the day that everyone neglected to mention there was going to be no work today anyway because on the news yesterday they threatened snow. Yeah, right. Like Chad Dylan Cooper watches the news.

Well at least I was alone. I can't imagine being stuck in here with someone like Portlyn, or Marshall, the ex-Random, or even Chloe, that annoyingly bubbly new girl.

Well, I guess there's one person I wouldn't mind being stuck in here with. My fingers stroked the velvet book in my pocket tenderly.

The hollow echoing of a door opening woke me from my dreamy state. I've got to get over this and become the Chad everyone expects. What would they think if I suddenly got all gushy and looked like I was in a trance? They'd think I'd have a girl crush, that's what. And I couldn't let that be known publicly yet, not even to Sonny.

Realizing there was a door unlocked in the studio I didn't notice, I ran towards the sound eagerly. Unfortunately, it was dark in the studio since the storm knocked most of the lights out. I didn't even notice the shadow walking in, and right towards me.

My body and the shadow's slammed towards the ground hard. It nearly knocked me out, but I recovered quickly. Grabbing a flashlight that fell off the shelf above me, I shined it down on the person I'd just slammed into to find a head of lovely brown hair and chocolate brown eyes staring at me dubiously.

"Sonny?" I said, confused, "Is that you?" I was glad it was dark so she couldn't see my heart leap out of my chest.

"Of course it's me, Chad. Who'd you think it was? Portlyn?" I cringed at the name, and she laughed, knowing it got me.

Then I heard the bottom of the door scraping the floor, and noticed Sonny was the closest thing to getting us both out of being trapped for hours.

"Sonny! The door!" I explained frantically. "Sonny, you've got to stop it from closing, since—"

I heard the click of it close in the darkness and knew it was already too late.

"…since it locks from the outside." I shook my head. At least I was trapped with company I knew I'd enjoy.

In the light of the flashlight, I saw Sonny turn her head in the direction she came and back to me, realizing we weren't getting out of here any time soon. "Sorry, Chad, I didn't know."

"Ah, it's a'ight." I felt the weight of our legs awkwardly tangled together on the carpet, and shined the flashlight down so we could correct ourselves. When I was upright again, I offered her my hand.

Suddenly I wished I could have seen her face in the darkness, so dimly lit I wasn't able to without straining my eyes quite a bit. But when she took my hand, something new went through me that I wasn't familiar with.

Sure, Sonny had taken my hand before. When she tricked me during Musical Chairs, when I was her fake date, and the many other times we'd bumped into each other and fallen. Back then there were just sparks flowing between our palms; now there were fireworks, sending my body into shudders of rippling bliss with the reassurance I had that she shared my same feelings.

Still holding her hand, I led her to the brightest room in the studio, knowing she wasn't familiar enough with this place to find her way in the blackness.

When the flickering light finally hit her and I saw her fully, I was elated inside. She was wearing our uniform. Right now, I felt like she really did, finally, belong to me. Well, my cast anyway, but it was still a start.

*****

I saw Chad looking me over, a puzzled expression crossing his features. Did I really look that bad? I wasn't in the storm that long.

The storm that I didn't even notice until I noticed how dark it was inside the studio and outside, I might add. I was so enveloped in my own rejoicing thoughts that I barely paid any attention to the outside world. Now I felt how cold and wet I really was, momentarily back in reality, and shivered violently.

I sank to the floor, realizing I was nearly freezing. I should have worn something more than a flimsy uniform and a thin jacket. I knew this storm was coming; I just didn't bother to remember. How stupid could I have been to have walked out this unprepared?

"Hey, Sonny, are you alright?" Chad's voice was filled with concern, something I never knew he was capable of. He was hovering over me, not sure what to do. I _must _have looked terrible. Great.

"F-f-f-f-fine," I stuttered, unable to form words coherently through my chattering teeth. "J-j-just a l-l-little c-cold, t-that's a-a-all."

Before I knew it, Chad's arms were around me, leading me to one of the couches set against the wall. His warm hands were rubbing up and down my shoulders soothingly, trying to transfer as much heat as he could to me.

Then I realized something: Chad was caring. Chad was genuinely caring for somebody other than himself for once.

His crystal blue eyes were darting around the dim room frantically, trying to find something that might help warm me up. He got up with the speed of a cheetah, racing around the room, looking for anything even slightly warm.

I heard a quiet "Aha!" echo from a far away room, and then his heavy footsteps were approaching, coming towards me faster than I expected.

"Here you go, Sonny," he said softly, draping a course blanket around me. I clutched it closer gratefully.

"T-thanks, C-Chad," I replied as best I could.

Chad was looking at me funny. Not like he was confused or speculative, but there was something in those sapphire eyes that I couldn't name. His body approached mine slowly, inspecting my face for any sign of distrust, when soon his arms were around me, warming me in a better way than the blanket ever could. I sighed, comfortable in his embrace.

I rested my head on Chad's shoulder, feeling drowsy and content. I subconsciously took notice of how my head fit perfectly there, as if it were made for only me to rest on. As I started drifting off, sleepy from the lack of rest I got last night, I felt Chad's head rest against mine, his breathing becoming slower and more even as mine did. My ears detected his heart beating, and I listened to the sound, entranced.

"Sonny?" I heard Chad whisper.

"Mm?" I replied with a happy sigh.

"You can sleep now, if you want."

I shifted contently, his heartbeat, breathing, and last sentence ringing in my memory as my mind became black with dreams.

**Awww =) Complete fluff. But I just couldn't help myself. I hope I at least made you say "aww" once. ;)**


	9. The Rescue

**I've been having more time to write, so I've been going all-out these past few nights, cranking out chapters as much as possible. I'm eager to finish this one, but in a way that will satisfy both me and my amazing readers (*virtually hugs you all*), because I've got a new SWAC story ticking away in my mind that will just explode if I don't get writing on it soon. ;) Here's chapter eight. Enjoy =)**

_Chapter Eight_

Previously on WOC:

"Sonny?" I heard Chad whisper.

"Mm?" I replied with a happy sigh.

"You can sleep now, if you want."

I shifted contently, his heartbeat, breathing, and last sentence ringing in my memory as my mind became black with dreams.

*****

I woke up, a little stiff, to hear soft snoring next to me. Startled, I froze, not wanting to wake up the stranger with his arms held around me limply. Trying to be as quiet as possible, I turned my head as slowly as I could to face my company.

The first thing I saw was the uniform, still firm and crisp despite the hail raining down outside. Then, as my eyes slid up, I caught sight of perfect blonde sweeps of hair, ever so slightly frayed from his awkward position on the couch, head leaning on the wall. It wasn't long before my eyes found the almost angelic face of the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper.

Except Chad Dylan Cooper wasn't here. Here, holding me now, was Chad. Chad, the somewhat selfless one. Chad, the caring, considerate one. Chad, the guy who's presence didn't make me want to rip his throat out half the time with yelling and arguments. And here we both were, trapped together, our lips only centimeters apart from our closeness. My heart was galloping.

He stirred a little, as if my steady, thoughtful gaze made him uncomfortable. I turned away, thinking that was exactly the case, and tried to move. But even in Chad's peaceful sleep, he was gripping me protectively, not allowing me to do so.

I smiled at the thought of Chad actually protecting me. It was so amazing the transformation Chad had gone through since I'd arrived at Condor Studios, and the entries in his diary were just further proof that I just may have been the cause. My smile grew wider as I stared down at him.

I felt my phone gently buzzing in my other pocket. Oh so carefully, I peeled Chad's left arm off of the top of me, keeping a pinched hold on his jacket sleeve as I slipped out of his embrace. I placed the arm down gently on top of the other, and draped the blanket he'd used on me the day before over the rest of him.

I took out my cow print covered iPhone and looked at the screen. _12 new text messages_, the screen flashed. I opened up the first one and scrolled to the top. All of them were from Chloe, demanding where I was so we could go shopping.

_To: Sonny M._

_From: Chloe_

_Sonny where r u gurl?!?! ive been txting u all day yesterday nd today nd u nvr answered!!! We need 2 go shoppin 4 da awards 2moro!!!! txt back asap!!!!_

Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait—tomorrow? The awards were tomorrow? That's not right. Marshall said the awards were in three days on Thursday, so if today's Friday, what—

I scrambled through all my meaningless apps to get to the calendar app. It declared today to be Saturday, not Friday. Did Chad and I really sleep through all of Friday?

I looked back at Chad quickly and then immediately back to my phone, fiercely tapping the virtual keyboard that was forming a message.

_To: Chloe_

_From: Sonny M._

_Sry I wuznt able 2 txt u back, just woke up. Chad nd I got stuck in the MF studio overnight during da storm. we're fine, no worries. can u come pick us up by any chance? we're still stuck nd our cars r snowed out while we're snowed in. HELP!!!!!_

I sent the message as soon as I was finished, knowing it was the truth. Chad and I weren't getting out of here any time soon unless we got help. Deciding it was up to fate to bring Chloe to us, I walked through the somewhat lighted studio to find some food for breakfast. Good thing 'Mackenzie Falls' was stocked with treats, because we'd need them for a while.

I found some powdered donuts and cold coffee, figuring it would be a suitable breakfast for me. I brought some back for Chad, for whenever he woke up. In the meantime I sat on the opposite couch, messing with my phone.

It wasn't long before Chad's arms were stretching upward, announcing his wake.

*****

I stretched, uncomfortable on the hard, rough couch I was resting on. We really needed to get someone to buy new furniture for this room. Sure, they looked nice and all, but they were a pain to relax on for more than a few minutes.

Fuzzily remembering why I was on this couch and in this room in the first place, my crusty eyes snapped open, searching for Sonny. Where'd she go? Is she alright?

It didn't take too much to find her, seeing as she was perched right in front of me, the face of her phone lighting hers in a hazy blue glow.

She started chuckling, though I wasn't sure why. Then I remembered something. This wasn't my normal home, with all the necessary accessories needed to make Chad Dylan Cooper presentable to the outside world. I must have looked horrible. And Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't _do _horrible with a face and hair like mine.

But her laugh was so enchanting, so mesmerizing I decided I didn't care what I looked like for once, so entranced by the sweet sound I had to hear it to its full extent.

"Well, good morning to you too, Sonshine," I replied, smirking as I continued to stretch. "Too bad your name doesn't fit the weather, though."

We both looked out the window in disgust. When would this stupid storm be over? At least it was better than it was before. Before was just pure chaos. Now the hail I could hear pounding the roof and my throbbing head was at least reduced to wet sleet.

She chucked a fluffy white pastry at me, the powder dusting my nice uniform. "Eat up," she instructed, "We may be here for a while."

Taking a small bite, I looked at her, confused. "What do you mean? Didn't you call for help or something?" I asked, nodding to the device she was caressing in her hands.

"Of course," she said, looking a bit insulted, "You didn't think I'd stay trapped in here forever with you, did you?"

Though I didn't show a glimpse of it on the outside, inside my heart fell a little.

"But," she continued, "We don't know what the streets are like out there. For all we know, Chloe could be—"

"Wait, wait, wait a minute. You called _Chloe_?" I nearly shouted.

"Yeah." She shrugged innocently, her curled locks bouncing in a cute way. Stupid cute. "Why?"

I stared at her as if it was obvious. "Since you're new, Sonny, you may not have gotten enough time to notice, but Chloe is absolutely the _worst_ driver on 'Mackenzie Falls'! I can't even begin to list how many accidents she's been in, and she's only just gotten her license! Do you _want _to kill us both?"

I could see the sparkle in her eyes start to flicker towards the spark of a flame. "Hey, it's a ride out of here or nothing. So if you like having no heat, limited food, and being alone until someone else decides to shovel you out of here, be my guest," she said sharply with a toss of her head. I heard her heels click away angrily.

*****

I strode away from Chad, needing to recollect myself before I sat in a car with him for goodness knows how many hours. How I managed to get through the night with his drama I'll never know.

A muted pound on the back door had my stride break into a sprint, racing down the halls. I was so eager to get out of here.

"Sonny? Chad? Are you in there?" I heard from the outside. It was hard to hear clearly through the thick padded door.

"Yes, Chloe, we're both in here, and we're both trapped. Can you unlock the door for us please?" I begged, my toe tapping the floor anxiously. Finally—freedom from the drama palace!

I heard the metal clinking of a lock being turned and pulled off of a metal door, and then finally felt the satisfaction of seeing the outside for myself, not through a window, since becoming stuck in here.

"Sonny!" she shrieked happily, throwing her arms around me in a tight hug. "How did you get like this?" She added, gesturing to my less-than-presentable appearance and chilly skin.

"Let's just say neither Chad nor I knew there was going to be a snowstorm _and _no work."

She looked at me, obviously confused. "Sonny, the storm was all over the news and nearly every station on TV. How could you have either missed or forgotten something that big?"

I shrugged, not sure what to say. And the real reason could lead to two possible scenarios: either she'd A. think I'm crazy, or B. she'd become the all-too-obsessive friend, trying to get all the details about 'us'. And I really didn't feel like suffering through either right now.

Luckily Chloe let it go, and told me she brought extra clothes, figuring I'd need them. I thanked her gratefully and changed quickly in the car before running back inside for Chad.

"Chad?" I called to the nearly empty studio. My voice echoed slightly. "Chad?" I tried again. No detectable response.

I walked inside, searching all the rooms, with no evident trace of him anywhere. Not until I looked hard enough that I found him, crouched in the corner next to the couch we'd both slept on, huddled over nothing but that familiar red velvet book.

I snuck up on him before deciding to alert him of my presence, reading over his shoulder. He was looking at the most recent entry in it, the one that was barely a page long and contained probably my biggest secret ever. I sucked in a scream as I could only hope he hadn't read the last sentence yet.

"Chad?" I said quietly, touching his shoulder gently. He got up with a start, shoving my diary into his pocket within a two second flash of his hands. He stood up briskly, fixing himself briefly before starting to nervously chuckle.

"Um, yeah, Sonny?" he said hesitantly. His voice was a few octaves higher than usual, making his actions obvious that he was hiding something. He just didn't know I knew what that something was.

"Our ride is here, Chad," I said sweetly, pretending to be oblivious. He nodded three quick nods before hurrying away in long strides.

I followed after a few minutes of quiet thinking to myself. Chloe ushered me into the car, saying matter-of-factly that the streets were perfectly fine to drive in and everything that was closed yesterday is now reopened. She looked at me and winked.

I understood. Oh, yeah, right. She wanted to shop for a dress for the awards tomorrow.

After a long, awkwardly silent drive to drop Chad off at his TV best friend Trevor's house—he insisted on staying there until he could find someone to get his car—Chloe sped straight to the mall. Chad was right on one thing, though; Chloe really was _not _the best driver in the world, I can tell you that.

Not being very familiar with the mall—I'd only been here once, when Tawni dragged Lucy and I here when she visited from Wisconsin—I let Chloe drag me around from store to store. She blabbered on and on about what she wants to wear tomorrow, what stores are the best, what she did on her 'snow day', etcetera, etcetera, but my frenzied thoughts all came to a halt when we passed a glittery pink store who's name caught my eye the second it came into view:

_TawniToes_.


	10. The Reunion

**Ok, I've spent a lot of time contemplating this, and I think that (not including the Prologue as a chapter), this story will have ten chapters. I'm sad to end this FanFic so soon because I love it so much, but like I said earlier, new ideas are buzzing in my mind, just begging to be written. I also added Portlyn's point of view in here, but this will be the only time, so keep an eye out for that. So here you go, the second to last chapter of World of Chances. Enjoy =)**

**By the way, there probably will be a sequel to this. I don't know when, and I don't know what the name of it will be, and I don't even know the plot yet, but most likely there **_**will **_**be a sequel. =)**

_Chapter Nine_

Previously on WOC:

She blabbered on and on about what she wants to wear tomorrow, what stores are the best, what she did on her 'snow day', etcetera, etcetera, but my frenzied thoughts all came to a halt when we passed a glittery pink store who's name caught my eye the second it came into view:

_TawniToes_.

*****

Without even a millisecond of thought put into the action, I burst free from Chloe's gentle grasp on my arm, pulling the zombie-like me through the unfamiliar building. But my mind was wiped clean at the mention of that name, old memories floating back to the surface. My eyes welled up with tears, recalling them, thinking about them as if they were only yesterday…

"_Well, it doesn't matter who we play," I said, trying to explain the many possibilities of the Check It Out Girls to Tawni, "the point is, is that this could lead to something bigger, like Check It Out Girls t-shirts, backpacks, lunchboxes—"_

"_Actually, lunchboxes—"_

"_I know, they make you look boxy." I knew Tawni too well after the little conversation we'd just had, dismissing every idea I'd suggested to her as 'boxy'. I figured she was on another roll._

"_No!" she said, appearing to be in a dream-like state. "It's always been a dream of mine to be on a lunchbox. And to have my own line of shoes, called 'TawniToes'!"_

That was the day Tawni and I finally got along, finally took the next stage in our friendship. I had an inner battle with myself, determined not to let the tears flow just yet, as my high-heel-strapped foot stepped through the glossy pink door.

The interior was pretty much the same as the outside. Pink, of all different shades and hues, _everywhere_. Pink purses, tops, pants, scarves, even socks. All of the signs announcing the items had creative titles to them, like "TawniTops", "TawniTotes", and of course, "TawniToes".

I didn't see one inch of the place not covered in splashes of the girly color.

I stepped across the bubblegum tiled floor, half admiring the memories it brought, and half hunting with my eyes for something, or someone, familiar to me.

"Tawni?" I tried to call, but my voice was choked, afraid.

I cleared it as best I could and tried again, slightly louder, but still weak. "T-Tawni?"

I heard the easily identifiable, sharp _clacks_ of a stiletto hitting the hard floor, growing louder as it stepped in my direction. I held my breath, the tension inside me becoming stronger, tightening my chest.

Suddenly, a blonde curl appeared from around the "TawniTanks" rack, then another, then another, before a full head of perfectly styled hair emerged, complete with an awestruck face. I gulped, not sure what to say.

"S-Sonny?" she whispered. I could tell it was hard for her to see me, even if it was only for a few days that we've been apart. Our departure had been so rough, as it had been with all of my ex-castmates, that it felt like day one of 'So Random!' again. I felt awkward and my throat felt clogged.

I nodded, momentarily the only thing I could do besides hold in the emotions bubbling up like lava in a volcano.

We spent the next minutes staring at each other, looking each other up and down, as if not believing the other was real. We stammered, we let out quick, strangled sounds like choking, and we were as still as the mannequins in the front windows.

But in a movement too quick to comprehend, our arms were around each other, crying, sobbing, and soon it felt like the _last_ day of 'So Random!'. The tears flowed down our cheeks like flooding waterfalls, and we couldn't stop. We just couldn't stop. My breath came in ragged gasps, hers coming out in obnoxious wails. But neither pulled away from the other, and I felt home for the first time in what felt like forever, not only over the course of 3 painful days.

Barely clear cries of the occasional "Sonny!" and "Tawni!" flowed from our lips as soon as we got enough air to form the words. Knowing we were making a scene in a very public place, I unwillingly pulled away first, looking my blonde best friend directly in the eyes. We looked terrible, the tears washing away our makeup in the ugliest way, but we didn't care. All we could do was laugh and bawl at the same exact time.

When she gained some strength back, Tawni managed to comment, "Sonny, I can't believe you're here. Sorry for that little…episode, but I just can't believe it."

"Me either, Tawn. I mean…how have you been? It feels like eternity since I've seen or heard about you. And everyone else. Where _is _everyone else, anyway?" I asked, my neck stretching, searching for them anxiously.

She laughed without humor. "What, you thought they'd all be working _here_? Even the boys? Yeah, right." She laughed harshly again. "Nico and Grady, believe it or not, got their own show, 'The Granico Show'. Haven't you seen it on TV? It's like 'So Random!', but obviously different without Zora, you, or me there." She frowned.

I shrugged, looking down. "I've…had a lot on my mind. I haven't really been in tune with the gossip of things lately." I shrugged again, feigning innocence. Then I remembered something. "Wait, what's Zora doing, then?"

Slowly, a hard smile crept across Tawni's face as a light brown-headed bomb of energy jumped out from behind the rack Tawni did.

"SONNY!" Zora screeched, throwing herself at me.

I caught her just in time, picking her up and hugging her as tightly as my arms could manage. I was smiling hugely, Zora's energy easy to pick up on.

Putting her down laughing, I noted, "Wow, Zora. I never expected _you _to be working at a fashion store, especially with all this _pink_!" I laughed lightheartedly, something I haven't done in a long time, I realized.

She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Yeah," she said, "I _guess _it is a bit much. But I just couldn't say goodbye to everyone at 'So Random!' just yet. And even though I _am_ Zora Lancaster, no other comedy shows are really out there, and nobody else in the right mind would hire an 11-year-old to do full work. It's tough for the little guys out there." Zora threw a wink my way.

"Plus," she added, "Nico and Grady are apparently too 'big' to take me, now." Her easy happiness faltered instantly, and she pouted, obviously still hurt by the other two people she felt were like her family. There was nothing more heartbreaking than the sight of an upset child.

I should've known the boys would let fame go to their head. They _were _always intimidated and beaten out by Chad Dylan Cooper most of the time, after all. What better way to rub 'So Random!'s ending in his face than by becoming more famous than him? I shook my head in disappointment.

Tawni sighed next to Zora, placing a hand upon her shoulder. "It's a shame 'So Random!' had to end in order for me to pursue my 'TawniToes' dream. I don't think I could've handled a busy show and a busy fashion line at the same time. But I'd still take 'So Random!' any day." I could see the shine in her eyes threatening more tears.

I was about to cry again, too, when a gasp from my ex-castmates and a tap on my shoulder shook me of the urge. Nervous as to what they were staring at with such uttermost disgust, I turned on my heel in slow-mo, before seeing Chloe smiling awkwardly at me. Her chocolate—or were they more of a cinnamon, now that I really see them?—eyes were flickering from me to Tawni and Zora nervously, looking at me for leverage.

I cleared my throat, feeling as awkward as Chloe looked. "Um, Tawni, Zora, this is Chloe, the only normal person on 'Mackenzie Falls'." I gestured back and forth with my hand halfheartedly, preparing for the outburst that I knew was about to come.

Zora started first, eyes bugging out of her tiny skull. "Sonny! How _dare _you hang around with a dreaded 'Mackenzie Falls' robot! I can't _believe _you! How could you _do _this to us?" It looked as if she was panting.

Tawni was just nodding her head severely in agreement, glaring daggers at Chloe.

After such a great reunion, I was terrified to end on the same bad note as before. But I couldn't let my closest friends stand there and insult my new friend, and this had to be said, whether they could handle it or not.

Staring them directly in the eyes, I reminded them back. "Tawni, Zora," I began, gulping, knowing I was walking directly into the fire of crossing the line for the last time, "you do remember…I'm…I'm…one of…'them', too, now."

I knew it. I knew I should've kept my mouth closed. They were never going to look at the funny, optimistic, bubbly Sonny Monroe they once loved and spent every day with the same way again. They'd now see me as one of _them_, as a 'Mackenzie Falls' robot, the enemy. Whether 'So Random!' was canceled or not, the feud between the two shows was still strong, stamped onto every cast member like a birthmark. I was never going to be forgiven for saying yes when asked to be one of them, and I certainly wasn't going to be left defending 'them' without a bloodbath.

But the fight never came. All I saw flashing through Zora's and Tawni's eyes was disgust, deceit, and betrayal.

And I knew from that moment on, holding back tears from falling on Chloe's outfit as she hauled me out of there, that I'd lost them.

*****

Trevor's family was kind enough to let me stay the night while I called every family member in Hollywood to go find my car and bring it to me. I mean, how could they say no to Chad Dylan Cooper?

Sure, Chad Dylan Cooper was in, but it felt like Chad was disembodied. I felt like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde—I was two people. The sarcastic, cruel, self-centered 'jerkthrob', as Sonny called me, and then the sweet, caring, considerate guy Sonny seemed to like.

But no matter what, both sides had something to do with Sonny.

_Sonny_. How could I have been so shallow and snapped at her like that when all she was trying to do was help? All she was trying to do was get us out of the cold, dark studio, and I nearly denied the ride because I didn't care too much for the driver?

I'd have to try not to let Chad Dylan Cooper sneak out when I was with Sonny. All he did was aggravate her. And I hated that. I couldn't bear to see her upset or angry, no matter how simple the cause of it was. And I was almost always the cause.

When morning came and my mom finally had my car towed to Trevor's house, I hopped in and sped back towards the place where it came from.

Throwing the car into idle, I ran out and back into the studio, knowing yesterday Sonny's diary fell out of my pocket in here. Sure, I was quick enough to stick it back in my pocket without her seeming to notice, but obviously it wasn't secure enough, and I felt the slightly heavy object tumble out. I couldn't go back for it, though, without Sonny suspecting something.

I searched every inch of the studio, whose lights were remarkably back on. Every inch, every centimeter of the studio I checked. Every room, every corner, every closet. No ruby-red velvet book turned up.

Mentally cursing in agitation, I looked up to see great legs and a short, midnight blue 'Mackenzie Falls' uniform staring me in the face.

*****

Other than 'Mackenzie Falls', I really had nothing significant in my life. No movie deals screaming my name, no guest-star appearances begging for me, unlike Chad. Sure, I had my family, but they were just too filled with drama right now, obsessing over my older sister's wedding, who was a total diva.

Ha, the irony that I'd come to a place of drama just to get away from a house of drama.

The 'Mackenzie Falls' studio was the place I came to think, to sit and ponder about life and what I was doing with it. It was my place of serenity, considering it was completely deserted after working hours and on weekends. It also helped that every cast member had a key to the studio to be used whenever.

I came here today, to think about my castmates, particularly Chad, and that new girl, Sonny Monroe. I mentally spat her name. Oh, so that little farm girl from Wisconsin thinks she can just waltz right in and steal my major crush of over three years? I think not. I may look like an innocent little kitten on the outside, just learning how to use her claws, but on the inside, I was a full-grown tigress, especially when it came to love. Nearly every boyfriend I'd had had been stolen away by someone supposedly better. So like I said before, other than 'Mackenzie Falls', I really had nothing going for me yet.

So who should walk in during my thinking? Chad Dylan Cooper, the exact name I've been dreaming of for what felt like forever. Thinking it was fate, I nearly ran up to him and hugged him with all my strength. But no, of _course_, he was here for his precious little Sonny. How did I know this? A small red book lay still on the cold ground, with the letters 'Sonny Monroe's Diary' scrawled across the side. I stuffed the book into the back pocket of my skirt, and tiptoed up to Chad like I had no idea why he was here, a plan forming in my mind for revenge. He looked like an idiot, sprawled out on the ground, patting it frantically, like someone who'd just lost their glasses and can't see.

"Hey, Chad," I said innocently. "What'cha doin'?" I smiled warmly.

He looked up slowly, his eyes appearing startled. "Um, hey, Portlyn. N-nothing, I just lost something. Did you happen to see a little red book anywhere?"

I shrugged, playing the innocent role pretty well so far. "Nope, haven't seen anything like it."

He was looking at me odd, speculating me. "Why are you here, Portlyn?"

I shrugged once again, dragging the toe of my shoes across the carpet in circles. "I came here to think. My house is pretty crazy right now, and my room is too loud to think even a complete thought."

"Oh." His tone was dismissive, and when he turned away, halfheartedly searching for Sonny's little book, my face fell. Inside I was grinning, though, my plan against the little farm girl growing bigger by the second.

So, Sonny's first award show was coming up. I was going to make sure it will definitely be one she won't forget.


	11. The Awards

**Here it is…the last chapter of WOC. *sniffle sniffle* Thank you all so much, for EVERYTHING—the reviews, PM's, author alerts, story alerts, story favoriting, etc. And most of all, for just being fans. Thank you all! I apologize for how long this chapter is…16 pages on Microsoft Word (I know! Haha). But I just couldn't stop once I started. ;)**

**So, without further ado, I present to you: WOC, Chapter Ten. Enjoy =)**

_Chapter Ten_

Previously on WOC:

So, Sonny's first award show was coming up. I was going to make sure it will definitely be one she won't forget.

*****

Still subconsciously distracted by my fight with my closest ex-castmembers, I walked into my bedroom sluggishly. My feet were dragging, and my head was hanging down. My eyes were dry, but only because my body didn't seem like it could take any more crying. I felt like I'd shed a whole river of tears before arriving home in—miraculously—one piece. My mom didn't even bother approaching me or asking questions, because I knew I looked like I was about to crack at any moment. I was utterly grateful for that distance, because it was probably true.

Over the course of three dreadfully long days, I'd managed to get sucked into the world of drama, discover secrets I probably never, _ever _should have, got my own diary kidnapped, fell for the kidnapper, gained new friends and enemies, and lost my closest, oldest friends because of it. What a great week this was, huh?

It felt like Sonny Monroe's personal 'sunshine' was gone. Even thinking about Chad didn't help. My life was a mess, and it had all happened in the short course of 72 hours. I saw no bright light at the end of my tunnel, no pot of gold at the end of my rainbow. My world had crashed down like glass.

Absentmindedly, I took out the dress Chloe picked out for me for tomorrow night's Tween Choice Awards. Chloe was like Tawni in that way—she was a total fashion queen. It was red, the same cherry red as my prom dress. But instead of a simple design like I personally like, this was a plain, smooth bodice at the top that clung to the curves of my body, down to my thighs, where it then frilled out in layers of intricate lace. It was completed with diamond earrings that dangled down like rain droplets caught in a web and a simple necklace imbedded with various rubies.

_Rubies_. I looked back to the empty space on my desk, remembering the missing, ruby-red velvet piece to the picture. I'd seen Chad so many times, known he'd had my diary so many times, but I'd never put my thoughts to action to accuse him of it. I just sat by, seeming helpless, when I could've ripped it out of his hands at any given second. Why hadn't I? Why had I just stood around while I witnessed him reading my deepest secrets?

I sighed in frustration. I really had _not _had the best few days so far. Some might say they've been the worst of my life.

I couldn't think of anything that could possibly bring the sunshine back to the not-so-sunny Sonny Monroe.

*****

I slammed the door to my apartment in aggravation, frustrated for failing in finding Sonny's diary. After Portlyn, who probably knew the studio better than any of us, reported its absence there, I knew I was in deep trouble.

It was stupid to think it was my most prized possession. Because it wasn't mine. It was Sonny's, _her _prized possession, not mine. Which made it all the more necessary that I should be sweating bullets, my mind completely blank on how to explain the situation to Sonny if she ever found out.

Chad Dylan Cooper didn't care. Chad was freaking out.

_I'm wrinkling my tux for tomorrow_, I thought hastily, removing the crisp, clean jacket. I'd tried it on to get a good look at my appearance for tomorrow night—not that I needed it, I mean, I already knew I looked amazing. I was CDC, for crying out loud. I always looked my best. But I tried it on just the same.

It wasn't anything special, just the old suit I wore to prom that I dug out from the back of my closet. I just added a little flare with a single red rose sticking out on the left. I also added my fanciest Italian shoes. It was just the Tween Choice Awards, but I wanted to look special.

Some annoying reason in the back of my mind kept poking at me that I was trying to look special for Sonny. And it was probably right.

This was the first time I was going to an award show with Sonny in my cast. This was Sonny's first award show that she was ever nominated in. 'So Random!' wasn't nominated in the 'Oh No You Di'int!' awards, they just showed up to support the other shows on the lot that _were _nominated. _Including mine_, I realized with weak satisfaction. Sonny was still just an ally then.

But now that I knew so much more about her, I felt myself fanning away sweat collecting on my forehead, and genuinely worrying about my presentation to everyone, specifically her. I was trying to impress her. Tomorrow night would change both of our lives—and our relationship—forever, in either a good or bad way, depending on her response.

Tomorrow night was the night I was going to ask Sonny Monroe to be my girlfriend.

*****

I woke up the next morning bright and early, something I didn't plan on. The sun was so bright today it shined through my window like a huge flashlight, directly on my face, pouring light through my eyelids. It only made my bad mood slightly worse with groggy irritation.

Tugging the sheets back over my coarse bed head, I knew even then it was useless. I was the kind of person who, once awake, was nearly impossible to put back into sleep until nightfall. And I certainly wasn't going to be back in bed any time soon come nightfall, because of the awards.

_The Tween Choice Awards!_ My mind snapped back to reality, released from its dreamy state. Tonight was the Tween Choice Awards, which marks one really amazing thing and two really horrible things.

The good news: my first award show tonight! I couldn't be more thrilled!

The bad news: my first award show, and it wasn't even for the reason I'd hoped. I wasn't going onstage with my closest friends, laughing along with them at the memories leading to that accomplishment. None of them were even going to be there. Nico and Grady, maybe, if the 'Granico Show' got nominated, but not Tawni and Zora.

Another bad thing: it marked the 4th day of my diary still not in my hands.

I swung my body out of bed, rubbing my eyes like a tired child, and shuffled my way into the kitchen.

"Hey, hunny, glad to see you up early." My mom smiled reassuringly at me.

I nodded, an irritated smile painting my crusty mouth.

My mom ultimately decided to drop the easy approach and get down to business. "Okay, hunny, I've dealt with your attitude for long enough. Would you like to tell me what's wrong?" Her eyes locked on mine, but I couldn't meet hers back.

"N-not really…more like I…I really just…_can't_. It's a complicated, long story." I shrugged, looking down, not sure how to explain it to even myself.

She rested her chin in her hand. "Oh, believe me, hunny, we've got all day. Until the awards show, in fact. Start talking."

I sighed heavily, a little frustrated. "I don't even know where to start!"

She kept a steady gaze on me, and I knew she wasn't budging. I sighed again dramatically, my shoulders heaving. Recalling all the dramatic events in the past week, I babbled it out to her, crying, laughing, and going into dreamy trances, reliving every moment clearly. I didn't even know if it made sense or not, I was just spilling words after words, trying to describe everything in the best detail I could.

I continued for what felt like eternity, but mom didn't interrupt once. I saw her eyes well up sometimes, I heard her laugh a few times, and then smile at others.

But all in all, she understood, and I knew I should've told her long ago.

*****

This does _not _happen to _Chad Dylan Cooper_!

It just doesn't! It's like a criminal offense! If the person committing that crime weren't my own mother, I would have them arrested!

Not only was my hair completely _not _Chadtastic, like normal, but my mother spilled pasta sauce all over my suit for this evening. Sure, a few cans of hair spray could cure my hair issue, but that suit was special. It had seen Sonny's and my first dance. It had seen Sonny looking her best and her worst. It had been through a lot of significant things. And my mother ruined it.

She was ironing it for the awards while I was upstairs getting ready, and she was cooking dinner at the same time. I guess I should have been grateful for the cooking, because she rarely cooks, only on special occasions, like tonight, for example. But she was making the pasta sauce, when she elbowed it and accidentally tipped it over and onto my special tux.

And I just stood there, frozen at the base of the stairs, mouth hanging open into a perfectly formed "o" of disbelief. She apologized over and over and over, but I knew it made no difference. One of my most prized outfits was ruined permanently.

So now I had only my dad's tux, which was a size or two too big for me. The sleeves went out longer than my arms for about a foot. The jacket was swimming on me. But it was all I had.

Rolling up the sleeves like cuffs, I fixed that small flaw, at least. I'd just button the jacket all the way up to make it at least a little tighter.

I looked in the mirror. Not bad, for a last minute adjustment. The suit, I meant. Chad Dylan Cooper _never _looked bad, no matter the circumstances.

After spraying about a ton of hair product in my hair to make it look like its usual self, I checked my watch hastily. 7:18 p.m. A little less than an hour until the Tween Choice Awards start.

Chad Dylan Cooper was ready.

Chad was shaking like an angry animal, beyond nervous for the upcoming events for the night. But, in a strange way, he was ready as well.

Bring it on.

*****

I looked at the sun clock on my wall. 7:48 p.m. Less than 20 minutes to go until my big night.

After the reassurance from my mother, I knew telling her was something I should've done a while ago. She helped so much, and Sonny had most of her sunshine back.

The only people who had taken the rest of it, and a chunk of my heart as well, was the ex-'So Random!' cast. My heart ached at the memories.

But tonight wasn't about them. Tonight was my first award show, and my excitement was zipping through my veins, sending adrenaline to every part of my body. I felt like I could run a thousand miles and not get tired a bit.

Taking in the full effect of my ensemble for the night in my full-length mirror, I studied each aspect carefully. Chloe pointed out that red was definitely my best color. I knew I could trust her on that.

The frills of the dress came just at my ankles, revealing scarlet red stilettos beneath, shining glossily. The bodice hugged my curves, making me feel like a real superstar. The earrings fell like diamond rain from my ears, glittering even in dim light. My hair—which was usually done in various ways by hair stylists at 'So Random!'—fell in elegant, dramatic curls halfway down my fluffed-up 'do. The whole of it together was stunning—I barely believed I was still looking at myself. My chocolate eyes were brought out to its extremity by the bold red, and the Sonny inside me really was unrecognizable. I looked like a real celebrity, not just a funny girl new to Hollywood.

Checking my watch again anxiously, the clock now read 7:52 p.m. I should get moving, or I'll definitely be late. Ignoring my mom's impulsive desire to take pictures, I told her she could after the awards or I'd be _really _late.

Rushing out the door daintily, trying not to ruin everything Chloe strictly put together, I revved my truck's engine and drove as fast as I could.

Something big was going to happen tonight. My skin felt like it was electrically charged with the anticipation of it. The trees seemed to be swaying in a hyper way, the leaves dancing, twirling with excitement.

I just wish I could know what it was that everything around me, including myself, seemed to be expecting.

*****

I sat in my car for a few minutes. A few painfully long minutes, actually.

Because I was sitting in there, twiddling my thumbs like an idiot, rehearsing my line to Sonny after the awards.

I'd wait until our award was given out—okay, maybe I shouldn't say _our _award just yet. 'Mackenzie Falls' was just nominated. But it was kind of obvious we were going to win; 'Mackenzie Falls', just like me, _never _lost.

Anyway, I'd take her by the wrist, leading her sneakily out the back of the studio, in the parking lot, where we could be alone to talk. Not the most romantic place in the world, granted, but it was better than the bathroom, at least.

Then I'd take her by the hand, stare into those entrancing chocolate eyes, and spill everything from my heart that words were capable of.

I guess that's why I was having so much trouble right now. I wasn't talking to Sonny, or even near her, just saying blank, empty words into space. It would be different when I was with her, new emotions emerging, and that's when the truth would come out. Now I was just getting a synopsis of how my little speech would go.

I sighed, looking at my watch doubtfully. 8:14 p.m. Fashionably late, check. Great hair, check. Amazing car, check.

Dignity?...wavering.

I started my car and pulled out of the lot, speeding towards the Tween Choice Awards.

*****

Instead of pulling up to the front of the building like all the other celebrities do to step onto the red carpet, I pulled around back and parked where no one would notice. Then I kept my eyes peeled for the 'Mackenzie Falls' cast. Surprisingly, they decided against a limo to go together in. Apparently a few of the cast weren't very keen on spending the ride with me, the ex-Random. So we're all driving separately to the awards.

I didn't notice that a small red Focus had parked beside me until the occupant tapped my window lightly. It still made me jump.

"Chloe?" I said, excited that she had the same plan as me. We could go in together and show the world what true unity is about. The ex-Random and the new 'Mackenzie Falls' member walking arm in arm, proud to be friends, through that huge door lined with dozens of open-mouthed paparazzi and fans.

Somehow, word hadn't gotten out about my being on the 'Falls'. 'So Random!'s end was plastered all over the news like billboard signs, but nobody knew my new job yet. It seemed like nobody knew where _any _of our jobs were, with the exception of Nico and Grady. Nobody really thought anything of TawniToes, and no one had spilled about my being on the 'Falls'. So this would come as a major shock to anyone standing by to see our arrival.

"Hey, Sonny! You look amazing!" she replied.

I could say the same to her as well. She was in a dazzling, sparkly silver dress. It was strapless, and went down to her thighs in a simple design. She completed it with silver heels and a silver clutch. No jewelry, but that was for the better, I suppose. She looked stunning all the time. Her cinnamon eyes danced gleefully.

"Thanks so much, Chloe! You have quite the taste in fashion, lemme tell ya." I winked and got out slowly. The frills fluffed out, trying to breathe again from being still and sat on for so long.

We looked at each other nervously, and I realized that this was Chloe's first award show, too. Finding faith in each other, we said a quick "Shall we?" and slipped our arms through each other, walking confidently to the red carpet.

Cameras clicked with thunderous volume and flashed like lightning in our faces as soon as our feet touched the carpet. We smiled sweetly back, ignoring the random questions thrown our way and found our way, nearly blinded, towards the door.

Inside, it was _beautiful_—the room was so large it looked like two football stadiums smashed together. I counted several stars, some faces I knew from the studio, others from my own personal admiration. My heart sank a little, knowing Tawni and Zora weren't here, but I still searched for Nico and Grady. Surely they'd be here. Their show sounded extremely popular.

It wasn't long before I found them, unwillingly breaking free from Chloe's arm, leaving her into the sea chairs to find her way. Before turning back in the direction I was going, I saw to it that she found the rest of our cast safely. I made a mental note to go there when I was finished.

Several stars were surrounding them like a black abyss of tuxedos and formal wear. Pushing my way through the crowd, I half-heartedly apologized to some familiar faces and eager fans. I sighed a sigh of relief when I made it to the front and saw their smiling faces.

"Nico! Grady!" I shouted over the mess of questions, coming from various areas around them. I tried again, louder. "Nico! Grady!"

They turned in my direction this time. "Sonny?" they said simultaneously. I grinned inwardly, seeing how they hadn't changed much. They were still the oblivious, carefree boys I once knew.

"Hey, guys!" They stood up, reaching for me to capture me in a gentle embrace. I hugged them back, glad to see them. My heart swelled.

Though only trying to make conversation, Grady's next comment really got to me. "So, Sonny, what's it like being a regular girl again? Fun?"

My smile vanished, my temper growing hot. "A regular girl? So that's all I ever was to you both, just a _regular girl_?" I nearly screeched, hurt. "Obviously you're more oblivious to me than you thought. What, I get to be on 'So Random!' for a little while, but when it's goodbye to that dream, it's 'bye-bye' to little Sonny Monroe from Wisconsin too?"

Grady looked shocked, and Nico as well, but tried to correct Grady's words. "No, Sonny, that's not what he meant—"

"And what about Zora, huh?" I continued, my face growing red from anger, "She's the youngest out of all of us. And all she wanted to do was be on another show like 'So Random!', unable to cope with saying goodbye just yet. She wanted to work on the 'Granico Show' with you two, who she felt was family to her, and you just pushed her aside like trash. Now she's doing something she _never _dreamed she'd be doing, but she's only doing it so she can be with her Aunt Tawni. How does that make you feel? Like stars? Bigger than your nemesis Chad Dylan Cooper?"

Nico was still trying to make things better. "Sonny, it wasn't like that, our producers didn't have room for her—"

"Well have fun with that. Because not only have you lost your best friends, but you've also lost their respect. Have a good time playing big-shots, boys!" I finished, stomping to where I last saw Chloe go.

I realized I'd just made a really big, dramatic scene in front of all of those people, including ones who weren't even involved. I felt every eye in the room on me as I sat in my seat, seething.

Chloe touched my shoulder softly. "Sonny? Are you alright?" she whispered.

I sighed, her touch soothing my slightly. "Yeah, I guess. I guess just seeing them like that made me angry to know that they _had_ changed."

Chloe's brows pulled together. "But Sonny, from what you've told me, they haven't. Didn't you see them trying to explain to you what really happened? Everyone could hear it, but you just kept raging at them." She looked like she was trying to make herself smaller, like it hurt her to say the words to me. Chloe's and my friendship was strong already, and she didn't want to say things like that to me. I admired her bravery.

"Thanks, Chloe," I said, and she straightened. "I knew I could trust you." Inside, though, there was still a dim ember of anger burning in my core.

I kept my eyes to the front as the other celebrities filed in, until someone plopped down in the seat next to me.

He smiled a pearly-white, dazzling smile. "Hey, Sonny." His eyes were dancing in a way I'd never seen them before, but they were an impossibly gorgeous blue that I couldn't tear away from.

My stomach flipped, releasing the butterflies from their imaginary cage, and I melted, smiling back hugely. "Hi, Chad," I sighed.

He kept on smiling, and so did I.

"So," he said lightly, "How's your first award show going?"

I shrugged nonchalantly. "Eh, could be better, I guess."

His smile was wiped clean off and worry painted his features. "Why? What happened to you? Are you okay?"

I giggled slightly and his tense posture eased. "I'm fine, Chad, really." I smiled reassuringly. "Just a rocky reunion with Nico and Grady."

He frowned. "Who?"

I laughed. He smiled victoriously again.

"Well, believe me, Sonny," he added, "this night will get _much _better." He winked at me.

I felt like a flirty schoolgirl on the outside, but inside I was pondering. Why was Chad being so unbelievably nice? Why did he appear the flirty school _boy_? Why was I enjoying it?

Oh, yeah, right. Because he loved me. My smile grew impossibly wider.

Suddenly, the intercom boomed, "_Everyone please take your seats. The Tween Choice Awards are about to begin. Thank you._" I shifted back to a normal posture, realizing my body was leaning towards Chad's instinctively. I saw from the corner of my eye that he did the same, seeming a little embarrassed, considering the fact that people were now behind us and probably getting the wrong idea.

The lights in the huge space dimmed and changed to a light blue, lighting up the room with its exciting glow. The host stepped on to the stage, an automatic explosion of clapping and hollering being signaled as he waves and smiles appreciatively.

Chad and I both tensed severely when we saw the host was Gilroy Smith, the talk show host who nearly ruined both of us in one evening.

He made his usual crack with Brad and Angelina not being on the show this evening, and while the audience cracked up, Chad and I stayed stone-still and morose, silently glaring. After a long speech of what to expect tonight, the awards finally began. I wasn't really paying attention to any of it, the minutes flying by. I heard glimpses of some familiar names from Condor Studios—the lead in 'Hoosier Girl' got an award for 'Best Actress in a TV Drama', and all of the 'Mackenzie Falls' cast held in a laugh as Portlyn sat, seething; someone else from 'Teen Gladiator Hunks' got an award for 'Best Supporting Male Role'; 'Meal or No Meal' was voted 'Best Game Show'.

Before I knew it, an hour and a half flew by and the awards were almost over. But there was still one more award to give out: 'TV Drama of the Year', the award 'Mackenzie Falls' was up for. The entire cast, including me, leaned forward intently, awaiting the results. Some crossed their fingers, some closed their eyes and held hands with other members in prayer, and others just stared anxiously.

"And the award goes to…"

A subtle gasp came from all of us in nervousness.

The host ripped open the envelope. "'Mackenzie Falls'!"

All of the 'Mackenzie Falls' cast stood up as we hugged and embraced each other, just like I'd seen millions of shows do on TV in my tiny bedroom in Wisconsin. I hugged Chloe tightly, and we rocked side to side in joy. I turned in the other direction but turned away, embarrassed, when I saw it was Chad I was about to hug.

We all filed out, Portlyn making it a point to be in front of everyone. She was about 5 feet ahead of all of us, practically already at the podium before we even got on stage.

Chad started to approach the microphone to thank everyone for voting, and gushing his dedication to 'his' fans, but Portlyn elbowed him out of the way. He slightly stumbled backwards, but caught himself and stepped back, pretending like nothing happened and he wanted Portlyn to talk for once. He looked at me questioningly, and I mirrored his expression to everyone around me.

"Firstly," Portlyn began in a sickly-sweet tone, "I would like to say thank you so much to every one of you who voted! We all work so hard here on 'Mackenzie Falls' to please our devoted fans.

"So," she seems to conclude, "on behalf of all of us here on 'Mackenzie Falls', thank you from the bottom of our hearts."

The audience erupted in applause, but after a few seconds Portlyn held up a silencing finger. Now everyone in the cast is staring at her dubiously, becoming frightened of what she'll say next. They're all looking at her like she's crazy.

"Secondly," she continues, with a quick but menacing glance thrown back at me and Chad for some reason, "there's something I'd like to share with you, personally written by our newest cast member, Sonny Monroe."

Portlyn starts clapping, leading the audience to clap too, but all of them appear confused.

I turn to ice, fear freezing me where I am. I can't move. I can't think. I can't even _breathe_. I feel my legs nearly giving out under me, and Chad subtly holds me up with one arm in a way the press can't see. Chloe has my other side, pretending to casually slip her arm around my shoulders.

What can Portlyn be talking about? I didn't write anything, especially not anything to be read on national television!

But my dizzy questions are horrifyingly answered when Portlyn pulls a ruby red, velvet book from her clutch.

Well, at least I'm not almost fainting anymore. Instead, I'm statue still, unable to move even if I wanted to. My feet are glued to the floor. Despite the media and dozens of fans watching, I'm clutching Chad with all my might, scared sick to my stomach. Chad's face is filled with fury and shock, and Chloe's is beyond confused. I couldn't even feel what mine looked like, but it couldn't have been good.

Portlyn was quickly thumbing through the many pages of my life, seeming to look for one specifically. She smiled at the camera, satisfied, and began to read.

I did my best not to pass out.

*****

Every single person in the room was either confused or shocked at Portlyn, but none could take their eyes off her.

I dared to be different. I looked down at Sonny, horrified and unbearably sorry. She was clutching my arm, squeezing it so tightly her knuckles were turning white. She looked like a statue—unmoving, glossy eyes, frightened expression that was so devastating it couldn't be real. Her posture was tense and alert, but in the worst of ways. I resisted the urge to embrace her, or stroke her hair, knowing there were millions of people witnessing this terrible event.

Portlyn couldn't be doing this. Not Portlyn. I'd known her since the show started, and I knew she wasn't capable of this kind of evil. Not the innocent, kitten-like Portlyn that I knew.

And yet she was.

The only question in my mind, as it usually is, is _why_? Why is she doing this? Why does she feel obligated to read someone's diary to the world? Why did it have to be Sonny's? Why did she want to hurt Sonny so much from that look in her eyes?

Nobody who was actually capable of moving was doing anything. The cameras kept rolling, even though now the show was significantly past airtime. Everyone just sat, unmoving and transfixed, on Portlyn. And she was probably basking in the attention.

"'February 10th'," Portlyn began. "'I just met Chad Dylan Cooper! _The _Chad Dylan Cooper! He's so much cuter in person. My best friend Lucy would be freaking out if she were here right now!"

Portlyn read with animation, as if this was a script. Normally I would've been smiling at Sonny's response to us meeting, but right now all I could feel was pain and rage.

"'February 10th Continued. Okay, Chad Dylan Cooper is NOT all he's cracked up to be. He's shallow, rude, inconsiderate, and self-centered. He messes with people. And he hates every single thing about our show. I just don't get it. At least I showed him what a real actor is when I beat him at Musical Chairs. He seemed impressed, but I ignored him. 'So Random!' is my real home.'"

Sonny finally broke through her unrealistically still demeanor and started crying softly. Before I knew it, she was sprinting off stage and through the back door exit, sobbing.

I watched after her, my heart breaking. But I still couldn't move, either.

So, giving into my unbearable circumstances, I stood through all the secrets about me Sonny had that I never bothered to look at. I was more intrigued than I should have been.

But my heart was still breaking, nonetheless.

This was _not _how tonight was supposed to go.

*****

I ran out to my car, kicking off my shoes to run quicker. I didn't even care about driving away. I just locked myself in my car and cried.

It wasn't long before my last secret blasted through the speakers, which were—great enough for me—attached outside the building, too.

Portlyn's voice emanated from the speakers animatedly: "'But even with everything that's happened with that three named doofus…I think I love him." The audience sighed out a huge 'aww'.

Then a band I'd never heard of came out and played the closing song, and I saw everyone leaving the building, talking and chattering, most likely about what had just happened back there. I started crying again, not realizing I stopped to hear my last entry.

*****

Portlyn left the stage, throwing a quick wink my way. Gaining minimal strength back, the gears in my mind moving again, I resisted the urge to slap her.

But I still couldn't move, and I felt Chloe tugging at my sleeve, practically towing me out of there. She had tears streaming down her cheeks, feeling the same embarrassment as Sonny. I felt it too, but Chad Dylan Cooper didn't cry.

Chloe, seeing I could now walk, let go of my sleeve, nodded once to me, and ran out the same door Sonny did. I followed her after a little while, slipping out the door and leaning on the brick wall, arms and legs crossed casually.

Chloe had gotten in Sonny's car instead of hers, which was parked beside it. In the dim light from the streetlamps, I could see they were talking, Sonny's head on Chloe's shoulder as they cried. Eventually Chloe got out, causing Sonny to do so too, and hugged for countless minutes. I waited in the dark patiently as Chloe got in her car, smiling reassuringly at Sonny, and drove away.

Sonny was still standing in the nearly empty parking lot, facing the direction Chloe had disappeared from. I took it as a signal that it was time to come out.

Without saying a word, I took a step forward. Sonny whipped around, a little startled.

"Chad?" she whimpered. Her voice was weak. She dropped her head, blushing in the moonlight.

I sighed, warming at her saying my name. "Sonny." It was more of a delighted sigh than an accusation.

"What are you doing here, Chad?" she asked, sounding wary. "I thought you'd be the first to go."

I smiled, a familiar sense of déjà vu enveloping me. "Which is exactly why I had to be the last to go," I replied, hoping she'd remember our last encounter like this.

I knew she would. Sonny looked up with shiny eyes, and smiled faintly. Then she laughed harshly. "And you said that things would get better tonight." Those chocolate brown eyes dropped to her feet again, bare against the concrete.

Suddenly, my stomach knotted. What was this feeling called again—butterflies? Butterflies in my stomach? That sounded about right. I'd never experienced this before. Not directly, anyway. It was usually just slight warmth, and a gushy side of me came out, but nothing like this. I realized then how nervous I was, knowing this was the perfect opportunity to say everything I'd been practicing.

"Oh, Sonny," I said softly, stepping closer until we were only inches apart, "Trust me. It _will_ get better tonight." I smiled hugely, flashing my teeth. I tried my best to conceal my fear of rejection, although I already knew how she felt.

Sonny's breath caught in her throat, as if she could sense what I was about to do. Her eyes were burning with questions.

I took a deep, wavering breath and opened up my heart.

"Sonny," I began, "From the day I met you, you've intrigued me. In ways both good…and bad. But mostly good."

I stopped momentarily when she giggled.

"The first few days I've known you, I thought you were just another annoying Random come to taunt us. You did annoy me for a while, but then I got to know you. I liked you. We fought constantly, which always got on my nerves, but at least it gave me a chance to see you."

I stopped and took another deep breath, Sonny's eyes never leaving my face.

"I got to know you better and better over time. I started taking the long way to work just to see you. I'd purposely bump into you in the halls, pretending they were accidents." I stifled a comment about my being such a great actor since she believed they were accidents. Chad Dylan Cooper just couldn't come out now—this was Chad's moment.

"And as time went by, I started developing feelings for you. We became friends, and I couldn't be more thrilled. But then I noticed that I was doing things for you, like being your fake date, for example." I winked at her. "But Sonny—I realized that the feud between our shows had nothing to do with us. And I also realized that my feelings for you became stronger than friendship. And everything I just heard in there confirms that you feel the same way."

I practically felt the blue in my eyes intensify, probing her with my eyes. She gulped, and I hated seeing her uneasy. I reached up and touched her cheek, caressing it and rubbing it with my thumb gently.

"Sonny Monroe, there's something I've been waiting to say to you for what feels like forever."

Her breath caught in her throat once again in anticipation, her eyes wide with an unnamable expression. I took a deep breath, looking up as if asking the stars for courage.

"Sonny Monroe, I love you."

*****

I stared at Chad dubiously, taking in what he'd just said. I was in actual shock for the third time in my life.

I wasn't sure what to say, but I knew the anxiety was eating away at his heart. His blue eyes were dancing with fear, exhilaration, and indescribable emotion.

I took a deep breath to steady myself. "Well, Chad…" I said, nearly a whisper, "…everything you heard in there was right."

I took another deep, steadying breath as I watched his eyes dance with hope. "I love you too."

He smiled his best smile yet. It shone with victory, and I realized he'd finally won the game he'd been playing for so many years. The game of his heart was finally won. He could stop pretending, stop being a heartbreaker, endlessly searching and getting rid of the wrong girls.

Chad Dylan Cooper had finally won a game that wasn't made out of gold or plated with an inscription. And I realized, with bursting joy, that he'd won _me_. And I'd won him.

*****

I pulled her diary out of my pocket slowly, cringing inside at the many responses I thought she'd have. All of the ones I'd thought were negative. I braced myself for the blow.

Sonny just stared at it, trying to find the right words. "I knew you had it all along, Chad." It was just barely a whisper.

I nodded, trying to contain my tears. Why was I crying? "I'm so sorry, Sonny. I never meant to have it. I guess I accidentally picked it up with your phone when I was instructed to get it."

She nodded, and turned slowly away, towards her car. I thought she was going to leave me there in the parking lot, regretting what I'd done forever. But she started rummaging around the backseat, appearing to look for something.

She pulled out her jacket, the one I'd seen her wear for the past four days. Unzipping the front pocket, she handed me something.

It was small, and appeared to be leather. A slow comprehension building in my mind, I turned the leather book to the side for confirmation.

Yup, there it was, in gold stitching. "Chad Dylan Cooper". Sonny had my diary as well.

I looked back up from it, my gaze speculative. "How?" I asked simply. I wasn't angry, or upset. Just merely curious. If anyone were to have my diary besides myself, I guess I'm glad it's her. The diary is all about her.

"Well…" she gulped, "my story isn't as innocent as yours. I was upset about losing my show, and felt adventurous. I stole your diary and…well…"

She shrugged. "The rest is history." She smiled meekly. I smiled back, assuring her I wasn't angry.

Now it was her turn to ask questions. "How'd you get my diary back? I would've thought Portlyn would keep it for future evil plans."

I shrugged, not really knowing. "I'm not exactly sure. I think Trevor must have gotten it back from her and slipped it in my pocket when I was either in shock or leaning against the wall back there." I nodded my head in the direction from where I emerged.

Sonny became quiet. "Are you angry at me?" She wasn't looking at me.

I _pfft_ed, as if it was obvious. "Oh, _please_, Sonny. Of all people, _you _should be mad at _me_." I smiled and stepped back, throwing my hands in the air. "So please, do what you must! I beg you!" I pretended to fall to the ground, dead.

I knew it would work. She started laughing, my favorite sound in the world. I listened to it, enchanted by the way she looked and sounded in the starlight.

She walked over to me and kneeled down next to me on the ground. "I'm not going to do anything to you, Cooper. If anything, I'm glad you found out that way. I'd be too scared to tell you myself. I guess I'm going to have to work on that, huh?" She smiled.

"Well," I said, the butterflies tickling my stomach. "We've still got a world of chances for that, Sonny."

I reached my left hand over to where one of her shoes was, and sat up into a kneel, down on one knee. I slipped Sonny's shoe back on, doing a perfect remake of _Cinderella_.

I smiled victoriously at her, and she smiled back. Then I brought her lips down to meet mine for the first time.

So, I guess this _was _how tonight was supposed to go, after all.

**Thank you all **_**so**_** much for the reviews and the PM's telling me how much you loved this story! I loved this story too. I hate seeing it come to an end, but the world must keep turning. There will definitely be a sequel to this. But right now I'm going to be working on some more multi-chapter stories, and I hope you enjoy those as well. I've got the links for Sonny's and Chloe's outfits to the Tween Choice Awards at the bottom of this page, if you want to check those out. Thank you all SOOOO much again.**

**I love you all,**

**-CheckItOutGirl =)**

The Outfits (Just remove the spaces)

Sonny's Dress: http: // www. svatebni-saty .com/pictures/g-pic-Samantha__Red_Evening_

Sonny's Earrings: http: // www. Jamesallen .com/_

Sonny's Necklace: http: // www. Blisstree .

Chloe's Dress: http: // www. Polyvore .com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=9860104


End file.
